Le Trombinoscope
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Nos héros sont réunis pour une photo de groupe pas comme les autres ... Allergiques aux délires s'abstenir ...
1. Harry Potter

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je commence à poster ma nouvelle fic que j'écris conjointement avec Doenika, une copine de fac ... 15 chapitres sont écrits et je pense en poster un par jour ... puis ensuite ... il faudra attendre au fur et à mesure de l'écriture ...**_

_**Petite note explicative ... les répliques en gras sont des commentaires de la photographe ... Normalement, chaque personnage s'est vu attribuer une couleur, mais sur ce site on ne peut pas les utiliser donc tant pis ...  
**_

_**Cette fic n'est à prendre au sérieux sous aucun prétexte ... Enjoy \o/**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Nous voici réunis aujourd'hui dans cet amphithéâtre pour cette photo de groupe. S'IL VOUS PLAIT !** _Le groupe cesse de se chamailler. _**Je suis consciente que vous réunir tous en ce lieu relève de l'exploit diplomatique mais pensez un peu à tous vos admirateurs qui ne demandent qu'à mieux vous connaître... NON ! JAMES POTTER ! Rangez moi cette baguette !** _James penaud, range la baguette qu'il avait subrepticement pointée dans le dos de Rogue, sous les sourires narquois de Sirius et Lupin._

Rogue : "On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à un Maraudeur !"  
James : "Pas plus qu'à une face de serpent comme toi Servilus !"

**STOP ! Cessez ces gamineries ! Vos enfants savent se tenir eux au moins !**

Drago : "Quel manque d'éducation ! On comprend pourquoi le Balafré ne sait pas se tenir"  
Harry : "Sans commentaires"

**Je vous remercie. Bien, sans plus attendre commençons les photos individuelles. Je vais également vous demander de répondre à un petit questionnaire afin que vos fans puissent avoir un aperçu de l'envers du décor. Passons au premier candidat... M. Harry Potter ! Voici quelques questions simples...**

**Nom **: Harry James Potter. (Colin Crivey : Le seul ! L'unique ! _Colin se met à mitrailler Harry avec son appareil._ **Eeeh ! Ici c'est moi la photographe ! **).

**Surnom(s)** : Le Survivant, The-Boy-Who-Lived... (Drago : Tu oublies le Balafré, St Potter, St Potty... nianiania... nianiania... _Ginny sort sa baguette et lui lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. _Ginny : Question suivante...).

**Date de naissance **: 31 Juillet 1980. (Ginny chante : C'était en 1980 ! Génération qui n'attendait rien ! 1980 !). Je savais que j'aurais pas dû lui acheter ce lecteur mp3 moldu...

**Adresse** : Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow. (Lily : Tu as aussi refait l'aile de ton ancienne chambre ? Je me rappelle tu avais bavé sur ta moquette, tu étais tellement...). Mamaaaan !

**E-mail** : J'ai-éclatéVoldemort[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Rogue : J'ai toujours dit que ce gamin était aussi arrogant que son père ! Les autres : C'est quoi un e-mail ? Hermione : Moi je sais ! Drago : Ça m'aurait étonné que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la ramène pas... _Ginny lance un regard noir à Drago tout en caressant le bout de sa baguette_).

**Aime** : Ginny, (Ginny : Moi aussi Mamour ! Tous : Arf ! Mamour !), le Quidditch, Maman, Papa, Ron, (Hermione : Je dois prendre ça comment ?), Hermione, mettre une branlée à Drago, (Lucius : U... une branlée ? Drago : Non non papa ça veut dire me battre...). Ah donc tu l'admets ! T'es nul !

**N'aime pas** : Voldemort, la guerre, les Mangemorts, les Malefoy (Lucius et Drago : Comme si on avait besoin de ton amitié à deux Noises...), Ombrage, être privé de Quidditch, (Cho : C'est sûr que tu aimes l'astiquer ton manche ! Tous : HEIN ? ! _Ginny sort un fusil à pompe et met Cho en joue_. Ginny : Tu répètes pour voir ?).

**Ambition/But dans la vie** : Elever ma propre équipe de Quidditch ! (Ginny soupire : Bon faut que je fasse des triplés maintenant... Ron, grand frère si protecteur... tu voudrais pas lui sortir cette idée de la tête ? Ron : Ça va pas ! Il faut bien une équipe pour concurrencer la mienne ! _Ginny et Hermione soupirent._).

**Devise** : Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs ! (Les Maraudeurs : Ouaaaaaaaaais ! Whoohoohoo ! Rogue : Mais quelle bande de nazes ! James : Jaloux va !).

**Couleur** : Rouge et Or ! (Tous : On s'en doutait à peine !). Qui a fait ce questionnaire à la con ?

**Plat préféré** : J'en sais rien ! C'est vraiment utile comme question ?

**Idole** : Lupin ! (James et Sirius : Bah et nous alors ?). Bah Moony n'a pas essayé de tuer Rogue lors de ses études... (Rogue : Je pourrais être touché si c'était pas de la lèche...). Enfin... Question suivante...

**Position préférée** : Sur mon balai... (Cho : Vous voyez ? Qu'est ce que je disais ! _Ginny charge son arme_. Ginny : A la prochaine t'y passes !).

**Message pour vos fans** : Oubliez-moi ! (Ginny chante : Je ne suis paaaaaaaaaaaaaas un hérooooooooooooooooooooos !). Non non mon cœur arrête ça... bon je crois qu'on va couper là...

**oOoOoOo**

_**Snifeeuuh, les adresses mail ne marchent pas avec l'arobase et le point ... j'écris tout en lettres désolée c'est un peu moche ... A demain pour Ron Weasley =)**_


	2. Ron Weasley

_**J'ai eu plus de mal pour celui là ... Ron étant sans conteste le personnage que j'aime le moins ... Merci à mes premiers reviewers, j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire rire ... Bonne lecture ...**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Nom** : Ronald Bilius Weasley.

**Surnom(s)** : Ron, Le Rouquin (Ginny : Ronron ) Traîtresse ! Ne me rappelle pas cette époque ! (Hermione hilare : Ben pourquoi chéri ? Avoue que tu étais mignon tout plein... Lavande et Ronron... ) T'es pas sérieuse là j'espère ? (Drago : Qui aurait cru Granger capable de charrier Weasmoche... je ne peux qu'approuver pour une fois... Harry : On voit que tu t'es pas coltiné leurs disputes pendant sept ans... Drago : Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre...) Bon question suivante !

**Date de naissance** : 1er mars 1980. (_Harry attrape Ginny par l'épaule et lui met la main sur la bouche._ Harry : Non mon cœur, on a dit arrête c'est lourd...).

**Adresse** : Cottage Weasley, Godric's Hollow (Drago : Toujours collé à St Potty, tu sais marcher tout seul Weasley ? Harry : On appelle ça l'amitié ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que c'est... James : Et Gryffondor ouvre le score ! La foule est en délire ! ).

**E-mail** : Meilleur-ami-du-Survivant[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Cho : Quelle originalité... _BANG ! Cho tombe à terre, son bras saignant abondamment._ Ginny tenant toujours son fusil : Oups... c'est vachement sensible ce truc...) Heureusement que les parents sont pas là...

**Aime** : Hermione, le Quidditch (Drago barbouillé : Euh... quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose pour l'Attrapeuse ? Elle fout du sang partout... Harry : Ben alors, on supporte pas la vue du sang ? Petite nature avec ça ! Sirius : Gryffondor est très en forme aujourd'hui...) Dites ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? Bon... j'aime aussi euuuh... (Hermione : Manger ! Tout et n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ! ) Oui aussi !

**N'aime pas **: La guerre, les premières minutes d'un match de Quidditch de Poudlard (Hermione et Drago : Weasley is our King ! ._Tout le monde éclate de rire alors que les deux se regardent horrifiés_.), perdre aux échecs... non attendez en fait ça arrive jamais ça... (Drago : Ben voyons ! Je suis sûr que je t'explose en moins de deux !) Alors là tu rêves Malefoy ! Je suis imbattable aux échecs ! J'ai même vaincu l'échiquier magique de McGonagall en première année ! (Rogue : En voilà un autre qui a chopé le melon... l'influence de Potter je présume...).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Entrer au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques en tant que consultant, pour me détendre lorsqu'on ne chasse pas les Mages Noirs et entraîner mes champions en culotte courte... (Hermione : Ne t'imagine pas accaparer les enfants avec ta lubie ! Ils doivent aussi faire leurs études !).

**Devise** : Savoir arrondir les angles est primordial pour rester en vie... ((Drago : Surtout avec Granger n'est-ce pas ? Hermione : Ginny... passe-moi ton fusil...) Non ! Ma chérie, calme-toi ! (Lucius : Traître à son sang et mari soumis par dessus le marché... mais où va le monde sorcier... _Hermione avance doucement vers Lucius, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard._ Harry la retenant par la main : Vous devriez pas la mettre en colère...).

**Couleur** : Rouge et Or ! Elle sert à rien cette question ! (Harry : C'est aussi ce que je pense...)

**Plat préféré** : Eeeuh... (Hermione : Tous ! Il mange tout ! ).

**Idole** : Victor Krum ! (Ginny : Ah bon ? Malgré le fait qu'Hermione soit sortie avec lui ? Hermione mutine : Ça ne le dérange plus depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il était sous-équipé... Tous : Arf !).

**Position préférée** : (Hermione : Ron...) Euh... c'est privé !

**Message pour vos fans** : Plus aucune lettre d'amour ! Je me fais zigouiller à chaque fois ! (Lucius : Affligeant ! _Hermione lui lance un Expelliarmus si puissant qu'il va s'assommer quelques mètres plus loin, bousculant deux Médicomages brancardiers._ Harry : Qu'est-ce que je disais... Médicomage se relevant : C'est ici la victime par balle ? **Oui messieurs**. Hermione désignant Lucius : Et embarquez celui-là tant que vous y êtes...).

**oOoOoOo**

_**A demain pour Hermione Granger ...**_


	3. Hermione Granger

**Voilà ! Nous arrivons au dernier membre de notre légendaire trio Gryffondorien ! **

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom **: Hermione Jean Ronald Weasley (Ron béat : Que ça sonne bien... Drago : Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi niais ! Achevez-le !).

**Nom de jeune fille** : Hermione Jean Granger.

**Surnom(s)** : Aucun ! (Drago : Quoi ? Et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout alors ?) C'est Rogue qui m'a appelée comme ça une fois ! Je ne le considère pas comme un surnom ! Un surnom c'est... (Drago : Oui oui c'est bon, on sait ce qu'est un surnom ! Ron : Hum je crois bien que j'en ai un...)... ça m'étonnerait ! (Harry : Moi aussi je pense voir à quel surnom tu fais allusion...) Bande de traîtres ! Il ne compte pas celui là ! (Harry : Pourtant ça te va très bien Hermy... Ginny : C'est Graup qui t'appelait comme ça, non ?) Oui bon ça va ! Et je vous préviens ! Le premier qui me le ressort va aller rejoindre Malefoy senior ! (Ron : Voyons ma petite citrouille, ne le prends pas au premier degré...) RON ! (Ron hilare : Oups désolé...).

**Date de naissance** : 19 septembre 1979.

**Adresse** : Cottage Weasley, Godric's Hollow.

**E-mail** : Meilleure-élève-de-ma-promotion[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Rogue : Et après vous ne voulez pas être appelée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?Sirius : Allez avoue Servilus que t'aurais bien aimé être aussi doué qu'elle hein ? T'es aigri ? Rogue hautain : Une vanne aussi pourrie ne mérite même pas que j'y réponde...) Et après on parle de tête enflée ? Y en a qui devraient mieux se regarder...

**Aime** : Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pattenrond, lire, faire la cuisine, jouer avec les enfants dans notre jardin (Drago : Que des trucs de vieille quoi... j'en arrive presque à te plaindre Weasmoche ! Ron : Je préfère encore une vieille intelligente qu'un bouledogue ne sachant même pas combien de Noises il y a dans une Mornille ! Ginny : Sans compter que la vieille en question te ratatine en duel en moins de dix secondes...).

**N'aime pas** : Le Quidditch, les forces du mal, les surnoms, la maltraitance des Elfes de Maison, les soi-disant Sang-Purs orgueilleux comme pas deux... (Drago : Comment ça soi-disant ! C'est une vérité établie Granger ! On a un sang pur et pas toi qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire... Rogue : Pour une fois Drago je te conseille de pas la ramener, tu étais plus nul qu'elle dans toutes les matières alors le Sang-Pur... James : Eh bien si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Servilus donnerait raison à une Gryffondor... j'aurais bien avalé mon balai de course jusqu'à la dernière brindille !).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Elever et chérir mes enfants dans la paix retrouvée et faire enfin passer ma loi sur le traitement des Elfes de Maison (Harry : Ah ces Elfes, on en aura supporté des discours sur eux...).

**Devise** : Tous égaux en droits et en devoirs ! (Drago : Ben voyons, on joue baguette sur table là Mme la Juge ! Pas la peine de fayotter !).

**Couleur** : Rouge et Or ! Je suis bien d'accord les garçons, cette question est inutile au possible...

**Plat préféré** :Euuh... les légumes ! (Ron : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !) Chuuut Ron ! C'est un bon exemple à donner aux enfants ! (Drago : Elle a bon dos la mère irréprochable...).

**Idole** : Dobby, la créature la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais connue...

**Position préférée** : _Hermione devient rouge comme une Beuglante_ (Drago : Bah pas la peine de rougir Granger ! On sait tous que t'es une coincée ! Harry : Hermione coincée ? Oui coincée entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque pendant sa ronde...) Harry !_Hermione devient de plus en plus rouge devant un Drago hébété_.

**Message pour vos fans** : On vous adore mais laissez-nous tranquilles ! On veut vivre normalement nous aussi ! _Les trois autres Gryffondor acquiescent de la tête en soupirant_.

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre dédié à Drago Malefoy ...**


	4. Drago Malefoy

**Vous le vouliez ... le voilà ! Nous sommes en direct de ma chambre en colloque avec Doenika, car pour une célébrité comme Drago, il a fallu qu'on se plonge dans un état de délire avancé ... en espérant que c'est un succès ... Bonne lecture ...**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Drago Malefoy (Lucius : Fait honneur aux Sang-Purs ! Les autres : Tiens mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?).

**Surnom(s)** : Aucun (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione : LA F O U II III I II III II N E ! Lupin : C'est ce qu'on appelle un cri du cœur...).

**Date de naissance** : 5 juin 1980.

**Adresse** : Manoir Malefoy (Ron : Résidence très chaleureuse, avec climatisation, toute équipée pour une bonne soirée magie noire : chaînes, geôles, oubliettes... Luna : Après on dit que c'est moi qui suis timbrée... Les autres : Luna ! T'es en retard ! Luna : J'avais perdu mes radis...) C'est sûr que d'accrocher des radis à ses oreilles, c'est super tendance...

**E-mail** : J'ai une tête à m'abaisser à vos trucs moldus ? (Harry : J'en ai une ! La-fouine-blonde-platine[at]Serpentard[dot]com Lucius : Drago ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que signifie cette histoire de fouine ? Ron : Oooh ! Mais c'est qu'on cache des choses à son papa ?) Toi la belette, je t'ai pas sonné ! Question suivante !

**Aime** : Moi, (James : Et on dit que Harry est arrogant...) le Quidditch (Harry : Sauf que tu gagnes pas...) les Sang-Purs, mes privilèges de Préfet (Hermione : Préfet grâce à Papa, quelle gloire ! Rogue : Parce que vous, vous êtes des exemples à suivre peut être... Ron : C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la Charité !), les cours de Potions (Harry : Quel lèche-bottes !) les moqueries (Sirius: C'est sûr que quand on s'appelle D-ragots... Lucius : Mais je ne vous permets pas ! James : Et vous ça fait Lu-cuisse... ça doit être de famille...).

**N'aime pas** : Le Balafré, les Sang-de-Bourbes, les Gryffondor, les Hippogriffes (Ron prenant une voix aiguë : Aaaaaaah ! Cette sale bête m'a mutilé ! Je vais le dire à mon père ! Hermione : Quel imitateur mon cœur ! On s'y croirait !) les Weasley (Ginny rechargeant son fusil : On y prend goût à ce machin...)

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Rester en vie ! (Lupin : C'est sûr qu'avec tous les Mangemorts que t'as balancés... Harry : Il en pense quoi le papa de son fifils chéri ? Lucius : Fils indigne ! C'était donc toi !) _Drago un peu blême_. Voyons père, vous n'allez pas donner crédit à ces traîtres !

**Devise** : La fin justifie les moyens ! (Hermione : Et pour toi mon cœur c'est « la faim justifie les moyens » ... Ron : Pff !).

**Couleur** : Vert et Argent ! (Sirius : Ils pensent qu'au pognon ces Serpentard ! James : Et ils sont verts de jalousie... Lupin : Euuh James, elle est pourrie celle là... Lily soupire : C'est pas la seule...).

**Plat préféré** : Les tartes (Ron et Harry : Celles d'Hermione sont fantastiques ! Hermione : Je sais, je sais, je me suis surpassée ce jour là...).

**Idole** : Salazar Serpentard (Ginny : Un Serpentard qui admire Serpentard... il s'est pas foulé...).

**Position préférée** : La position Malefoy (James : Qui consiste à ? Lucius : Elle ne se transmet que de père en fils depuis des générations ! Harry : C'est un poil glauque quand même...).

**Message pour vos fans** : Que les auteurs arrêtent de me prêter des relations avec Granger ! C'est une horreur ! (Hermione : Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui... moi dans son lit ? Je préfèrerais me changer en Harpie !).

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre : Ginny Weasley :) A demain !**


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Midwintertears qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais laissé quelques coquilles dans le chapitre sur Hermione ... je les corrigerai dès que possible :)**

**Voilà Ginny, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ... Bonne lecture ...**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Ginevra Harry Potter (Drago : Tu dois t'amuser dans les boutiques de luxe... pour une fois que porter le nom du Balafré rapporte quelque chose...) Je crois que la notion d'humilité est quelque chose qui t'échappera toujours...

**Nom de jeune fille** : Ginevra Weasley (Drago : Ouais c'est sûr que t'y perds pas au change...) Faudrait pas pousser non plus, la fouine... J'ai la gâchette facile...(Ron : Et moi la baguette... Harry ? Rien à ajouter ? Harry : Hum ? Non non rien à dire...).

**Surnom(s)** : Ginny, NON ! Toi ! Je te vois venir... (Harry : Moi ? Voyons mon petit Vif roux j'oserais pas...) _Tout le monde éclate de rire. Ginny prend une moue boudeuse._ Je voulais le garder pour moi celui-là... (Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue : Je t'en trouverai un autre... Drago : Bah ! Regarde-moi toute cette guimauve ! Hermione : C'est sûr que toi et le romantisme... Astoria doit être comblée...).

**Date de naissance** : 11 août 1981 (Harry : Aussi radieuse que le soleil ce jour-là... Rogue sarcastique : Quel tombeur !) Je préfère un tombeur à un pisse-froid ! (James : Alala ! J'ai vraiment une bru parfaite !).

**Adresse** : Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow.

**E-mail** : Chauve-Furie-Master[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Drago : Y a pas que chez les Serpentard que le chantage fait rage... Lucius : Que des maris soumis, et on parle de héros... Lily : C'est sûr, c'est tellement mieux d'épouser une poupée sans cervelle... Hermione : Et bonne à rien de surcroît, ce sont les Elfes qui tiennent la maison !).

**Aime** : Toute ma famille et mes amis qui m'ont toujours soutenue et ce, quelles que soient les difficultés (Ron : Arrête frangine, tu vas nous filer la larme à l'œil ! Hermione donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Ron : Crétin ! Tu changeras jamais !, passer un après-midi à jouer au square avec tous nos monstres (Hermione : Et Merlin sait qu'on en bave !), jouer aux jeux vidéo (Ron : Il fallait bien que la fièvre moldue de papa ressorte ! Désolé vieux ! Harry : Oh mais j'en suis ravi... _Il désigne le fusil._ Regarde avec quoi elle joue maintenant... Ron murmurant : Elle fait quoi au juste avec ça ? Harry murmurant : Elle attend le prochain Mage Noir...).

**N'aime pas** : Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les Malefoy (Cho : Exactement ce qu'a répondu Harry... Les autres : Ah tiens une revenante !), les groupies et les ex encombrantes (Cho : Tu te sens menacée ? Remarque tu devrais...) _Ginny recharge son arme._ Et toi c'est ta vie que tu devrais sentir menacée... (Harry : Stop ! Ça suffit !) Mais... (Harry : Calme-toi mon cœur, énerve-toi plutôt contre Drago... Drago : Héé !).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Devenir la capitaine de mon équipe et voler jusqu'à la victoire ! (]James béat : Une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, aux griffes acérées et belle comme tout... parfaite...).

**Devise** : La violence n'est pas toujours la solution (Drago narquois : C'est quoi que tu tiens dans la main déjà ? Un fusil ? Ah... ok j'ai rien dit...) _Ginny devient toute rouge alors que tous se tiennent les côtes._ J'ai dit pas toujours, il y a des moments où c'est nécessaire... _Cho ricane._ Comme là par exemple...

**Couleur** : Rouge sang et or (Ron : Eh ben, t'es remontée ! Laisse couler va, elle en vaut pas la peine... Cho narquoise : Vas-y rassure-la...Harry : T'en as pas marre de jouer ce rôle ? Tu crois qu'on va t'aimer davantage ? Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique !) _Cho commence à grimacer._ Oh non c'est pas vrai elle va chialer !

**Plat préféré** : Le Mac... **Stop ! Pas de marque s'il vous plaît...** Ah euh... alors le hamburger au poulet... (Hermione : Et tu en manges souvent ? Harry : Assez, d'ailleurs les enfants adorent ! Hermione : Et tu gardes la ligne ?) c'est pas difficile, Quidditch à haute dose, aussi bien à l'entraînement que de retour à la maison...(Ron : Quand je te dis que tu devrais te mettre au Quidditch...Hermione faisant les gros yeux : Tu insinues quoi là ?).

**Idole** : Harry, désolée mais c'est vrai mon cœur (Harry soupirant : Je sais... y a des fois où je voudrais vraiment être comme les autres... Rogue : Et c'est reparti pour un mélo...) Oh vous ça va hein !

**Position préférée** : _Ginny rougit_ (Harry hilare : Alors mon cœur ?) _Ginny devient de plus en plus rouge et murmure _: sur ton balai... (Tous : Arf ! Cho : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Drago : Ça doit être pratique votre histoire... Harry : Oh toi hein avec ta position douteuse...).

**Message pour vos fans** : La prochaine groupie qui envoie sa petite culotte à Harry va passer un sale quart d'heure ! (Drago : Et tu en fais quoi de tout ce "courrier" ? Ron : Non mais quel pervers ! Drago : C'est juste par souci d'informer nos fans...).

**oOoOoOo**

**A demain pour Sirius Black :)**


	6. Sirius Black

**Pour explication, Lucy est une fille qui est fan de cette fic que l'autre site où je la publie depuis plus de 2 ans et demi; à force de délirer, elle est devenue un personnage à part entière, donc ne vous étonnez pas de la voir apparaître quelques fois. ;)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Sirius Black (James : Hééé ! Pourquoi on commence par lui ? C'est moi le père du héros ! ) Ah que veux-tu, le public me réclame... _On entend des cris hystériques dans le couloir... Siriuuuuuuusss !_ (Lupin : Ah ! Je crois qu'il y en a une qui est morte !).

**Surnom(s)** : Patmol, Sniffle (Lily : D'après les rumeurs, c'est pas la patte qui est molle...) _Tout le monde éclate de rire._ Faux frère ! Tu lui as dit ! (James : Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! Lily : Non Sirius, en fait il parle en dormant... James : Oups ! Rogue : Intéressants tes rêves Potter...

**Date de naissance** : un sombre jour de 1960... (Drago : Rho comme il se la joue ! James : T'en as eu plus d'une une avec ton mystère sur ta naissance hein... Rogue : Prêt à tout pour se la péter, vraiment pathétique... Harry : Parce que vous avec votre histoire du « Mangemort repenti » vous en avez pas profité peut-être...).

**Adresse** : Bah j'ai pas mal baroudé... heu maroudé... enfin... (Rogue narquois : Dans un immense élan de bonté, je pourrais te fournir une potion contre la bêtise aggravée... Ginny : Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur un bon élixir amoureux... histoire de ne plus faire ça en solitaire ! _Tout le monde regarde Ginny avec des yeux exorbités._ James béat : Parfaite...)... sinon aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite sur un nuage, entouré de groupies nues... (Lupin hilare : Ouais bah le paradis quoi, on a compris !).

**E-mail** : Wizard-badboy[at]Azkaban... nan ! Gryffondor[dot]com  (Rogue consterné : Et il en est fier en plus... Hermione : Ça reçoit des e-mails les morts ?) C'est à titre posthume... (Drago : Y a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment fêlés... Ron : Avoue que t'aurais aimé grandir dans une telle ambiance... Drago : Tss !).

**Aime** : Les filles ! _Nouveaux cris hystériques_ (Lucius : Et une de plus... intéressant comme concept pour les meurtres... on aurait dû y penser plus tôt... James : Ah ça y est tu t'es décidé pour les filles ? Harry : Hein quoi ? Drago : Ah ! Enfin des infos croustillantes ! Qui veut du popcorn ? Ron : Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Hermione blasée : Ça m'aurait étonnée ...)les chiens (Ron : Beuuâârrk ! Ginny exaspérée : Comme animal de compagnie espèce de troll ! Lupin : Dites, ça vous ennuierait de sortir de ce genre de sujet graveleux ? Je vous signale que des enfants liront cette interview !).

**N'aime pas** : Ma famille exceptées Andromeda et Nymphadora ... (James : Ça jette un froid tout de suite... Hermione : Mais c'est important d'en parler, pour éviter de reproduire les erreurs passées... Rogue : Et c'est reparti pour un sermon... Luna : Vous êtes frustré de ne plus être le meilleur pour ça ?).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Bah je suis mort...

**Devise** : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! (Harry : Elle est de toi ? James : Eh oui, j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, il a assuré...).

**Couleur** : Eternellement Rouge et Or ...

**Plat préféré** : Une groupie aux olives... _On entend des soupirs et des bruits de chutes dans le couloir_ (James : Arrête Patmol, on va avoir des problèmes à force si tu les tues toutes...).

**Idole** : J'en sais rien... on est tous des héros un jour ou l'autre...

**Position préférée** : (Lupin : Non ! Vaut mieux pas que tu répondes !) T'es pas drôle Lunard !

**Message pour vos fans** : Je t'aime Lucy ! (Tous : HEIN ? James : C'est qui Lucy ?) C'est entre elle et moi... _Dans le couloir, on entend d'autres soupirs mêlés à des sanglots, suivis d'autres bruits de chutes_ (James narquois : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein...)C'était trop tentant... _James éclate de rire en claquant l'épaule de son comparse..._

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre très attendu aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances...  
Spéciale dédicace tout d'abord à LittleKao qui m'a offert la superbe réplique sur l'élixir amoureux, et à Lucy91 qui a accepté d'endosser la responsabilité de toutes les crises cardiaques qui ont frappé les groupies... et enfin bien sûr pour toi ma Doenika qui a réussi à te libérer entre 12h et 14h pour venir délirer sur Sirius à mes côtés alors que tu avais une soutenance de stage... prochain chapitre dédié à James bien sûr ;)**


	7. James Potter

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre corrigé, maintenant que tout est fait, je peux continuer à poster. Je sais que vous devez avoir de grosses envies de meurtres vu que ça fait un an que je suis pas venue, mais j'ai eu une année IRL assez difficile. Heureusement que quelques fois Doenika était là et qu'on a pu délirer sur ce Trombi. A ce jour, le 26 Juillet 2010, le nombre de chapitres écrits est passé de 15 à 21, et j'espère vraiment pouvoir tous vous les mettre d'ici la fin de l'été.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : James Potter. _Nouveaux cris hystériques dans le couloir_. (Sirius : Ah, y en a moins que pour moi ! J'ai toujours su que j'étais le beau gosse du groupe…) Je crois surtout que tu es celui qui a la tête la plus enflée du groupe… (Lily narquoise : J'en jurerais pas… Rogue : Je vois qu'on pense la même chose… on n'était pas amis pour rien… Harry : Ça vous a pas empêché de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe !) Bien envoyé fiston ! (Lupin : Merlin je sens que ça va être long… question suivante ?).

**Surnom(s)** : Cornedrue (Ginny : Vous avez perdu un pari ou c'est volontaire ces pseudonymes à double sens ? Drago : Quel esprit Weasley ! Serais-tu frustrée dans ta vie de couple ? Harry : La ferme la fouine ! Lily : J'avoue que c'est la première question que je me suis posée…) Du tout ! Nous ne sommes que vertu et vérité. _Tous éclatent de rire._ (Sirius : Pourtant il me semble que tu ne faisais pas autant le fier dans les vestiaires après le Quidditch…) Tu sais très bien que c'était parce que Kevin Burke faisait que me reluquer ! (Ginny : Kevin Burke ? Le chanteur des Dynamizards ?) Lui-même, il était gardien en quatrième année…

**Date de naissance** : 27 mars 1960.

**Adresse** : Au paradis bien sûr… (Lily : Moi j'étais pas sûre que tu y ailles au début…) _James soupire._ Je vous le dis… je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime de mon charme naturel… (Lucius : Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !).

**E-mail** : Poursuiveur-décoiffé[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Lily hilare: Que tu étais ridicule quand tu passais ta main dans tes cheveux pour te décoiffer ! Harry : Moi je trouve pas ! Ça en jette !) Merci mon grand ! J'ai toujours été un incompris de toute façon… (Les autres : Mouarf tu parles !).

**Aime** : Lily et Harry, le Quidditch (Lily : Epater la galerie surtout !), enfreindre les règlements, ridiculiser Servilus (Rogue : Toi je t'assure qu'un de ces jours tu vas déguster…) Ça fait déjà quelques années que tu nous as rejoints et j'attends encore… (Rogue : Un jour… Ginny : On dirait un vieux papy qui radote…) _Tous s'écroulent de rire_ Haalala… (Lupin : Oui oui on sait elle est parfaite ! Y a pas que Rogue qui radote…).

**N'aime pas** : Les forces du mal, être mort (Rogue : Pauvre petit ! Tu peux plus signer d'autographes ! _Tous restent scotchés._ Lupin: C'est ce qu'on appelle un pliage en règle… 10 partout le Souaffle au centre…).

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Ecraser l'équipe des Archanges au prochain tournoi de lancer de nuages… (Tous les vivants : HEIN !Lily consternée : M'en parlez pas ! Il ne jure que par ce sport… moi qui pensais avoir la paix sans Quidditch… Sirius : Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est un sport d'hommes ! Drago : Du lancer de nuages ? C'est sûr que ça doit être très viril… Ron : Et c'est quoi votre équipe ? Hermione : A ton avis…).

**Devise** : Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

**Couleur** : Quelle question ! Rouge et Or bien sûr !

**Plat préféré** : Aucune idée… (Harry : Ces questions sont vraiment débiles !).

**Idole** : Albus Dumbledore (Rogue : Misère ! On est d'accord sur quelque chose !) _James fait mine de s'évanouir._ Merlin je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre !

**Position préférée** : Au septième ciel ! (Lupin : Lily… Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Lily : Je le bâillonne !).

**Message pour vos fans** : Euh ben merci à vous ! Vous avez bon goût ! _Tous lèvent les yeux au ciel._

**oOoOoOo**

**A bientôt pour Remus Lupin. ;)**


	8. Remus Lupin

**Hop ! Voilà Lupin ! ;)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Remus John Lupin (Sirius : Johnny-balai-brosse ! _Gros silence dans la salle._ James : T'as vraiment dû t'emmerder à Azkaban pour trouver des trucs pareils...)

**Surnom(s)** : Lunard, Moony (Hermione : Lupin le turlupin zinzin... James et Sirius : Ah bon ? Rhooo le caaachooottieeeer ! Rogue soupire : Y a plus aucun espoir pour eux...) Ah c'est Peeves qui m'a appelé comme ça, même moi j'avais oublié... (James : T'inquiète, on saura te le rappeler...) Je n'en doute pas ...

**Date de naissance** : 10 mars 1960 ! (Drago : Il a l'air pressé tout à coup...) Mais non mais non, question suivante (Ginny chante : Mais non, mais non, tudutududu, mais non , mais non, tutududu... Ron : Tiens ça faisait longtemps...)

**Adresse** : Le paradis, bon question suivante... (Drago : Je dirai même très pressé...)

**E-mail** : Le-préfet-maraudé[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Rogue : Et on se demande pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais de colles ceux-là...) Ouais si tu veux question suivante... (Drago : Vraiment très très pressé...) et aussi De-quoi-je-me-mêle[at]Enquiquineur[dot]com (James : Superbe contre-attaque du garou Gryffondor ! La fouine est battue à pattes couture... Ginny chante : Celui qui n'a jamais été seul ! Au moins une fois dans sa viiiie... Harry mort de rire : Je t'adore mon cœur...)

**Aime** : Tonks (Les Maraudeurs : Ah voilà pourquoi... Hermione : Je vois pas le rapport... Ron : Voyons ma citrouille, si je te dis, ronde de nuit, Bibliothèque... Hermione rougit : Ah...) mon adorable Teddy (Harry : Un vrai tombeur celui-là...) les Maraudeurs (Sirius rappe : Ce sont qui les meilleurs... ouech ce sont les Maraudeurs ! Lily hilare : Les Détraqueurs ont eu plus d'effet que ce qu'on croyait... Les autres acquiescent : Humhum...) Harry, toutes nos frasques à Poudlard...

**N'aime pas** : Fenrir Greyback, les Mangemorts, Voldemort, les préjugés, ce questionnaire à la noix...

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Comment vous voulez que je le sache, je suis mort ! Allez question suivante...

**Devise** : Les poils c'est viril ! _Tout le monde explose de rire._ (James : C'est le côté positif de ton petit problème de fourrure...)

**Couleur** : Rouge et or (Ginny : Comme le bikini de Leia dans "Le retour du Jedi" ! Les autres : Hein ? Harry : C'est moldu, mais c'est sympa...)

**Plat préféré** : Le chocolat (Ron : J'adore le chocolat... en plus c'est aphrodisiaque...)

**Idole** : Lily Potter (Lily rougit : C'est vrai ?) Ton sacrifice était héroïque...

**Position préférée** : La... (Tonks : Mon cœur ? Tu as bientôt fini ton interview ? Les autres : Tonks ! James : Quel timing, juste quand ça devenait intéressant...)

**Message pour vos fans **: Bon ben, le devoir m'appelle, à plus les gens ! _Lupin et Tonks quittent prestement la salle._ (Sirius : Et il ose nous faire la morale, non mais j'vous jure...)

**oOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, prochain chapitre dédié à notre cher directeur de Serpentard. *shifty***


	9. Severus Rogue

**Et voilà Rogue. Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Severus Rogue

**Surnom(s)** : Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (Harry : Un prince ? Rien que ça ! James : Moi je préfère Servilus !) Moi au moins j'ai pas de problème de libido...

**Date de naissance** : 9 janvier 1960 (Ron : Vous avez raté la galette des rois ! C'est balot !) Sans commentaire...

**Adresse** : Là où nul ne viendra m'importuner... (Sirius : Avoue que tu as peur de nous...) En effet, j'ai peur d'être contaminé par votre débilité incurable !

**E-mail** : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirait (Ginny : A faire des rencontres amoureuses ? Parce que franchement...) _Rogue pique un fard._ Mais ! De quoi je me mêle ! (Luna : Moi je sais que vous pouvez être sexy professeur ! Harry hilare : Elle a pas tort ! Un bon shampoing et c'est parti ! Ginny : Que dites-vous de Sexy-Severus[at]Serpentard[dot]com ?) _Rogue serre fermement sa baguette. _Osez redire une telle ânerie et je hante vos nuits jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

**Aime** : Les potions (James : Lily... mais c'est moi qui l'ai eue ! Nananère ! Drago : Pas étonnant qu'il soit fêlé le Balafré avec un père pareil... Harry : Le Balafré il t'emmerde ! Lily : C'est pas bientôt fini ! On se croirait à la maternelle !), martyriser injustement les Gryffondor (Hermione : Pff ! Sirius narquois : Tout ça parce qu'on a vu ton caleçon... Lucius : Moi je l'ai pas vu, c'est de l'arnaque !) Merci de me soutenir... (Lucius : Tu t'attendais à quoi sale traître !).

**N'aime pas** : Potter ! (James : Mais lequel ?) LES DEUX ! Voldemort (Lucius : Et dire qu'on t'a fait confiance... Ron : Il vous a bien entubé sur ce coup-là hein !) Merci Weasley pour cette... magnifique figure de style... Vous voulez une sucette ? Hermione : Il serait bien capable d'accepter...).

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Je l'ai déjà dit... si vous êtes trop ignares pour vous en rappeler c'est votre problème...

**Devise** : Un bon maraudeur est un maraudeur mort !

**Couleur** : Vert émeraude (Sirius : Comme c'est romantique... Harry : Arrête les frais... ça devient lourd maintenant...).

**Plat préféré** : La forêt noire (Ron : Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ! Hermione blasée : Tu baves...).

**Idole** : Albus Dumbledore (Harry : Je crois que c'est le héros de beaucoup de monde...).

**Position préférée** : (James : Bah... ça viendra Servilus...) C'est pas parce que je n'étale pas ma vie privée que je n'en ai pas ! (Drago : Vous avez donc une position préférée ?) _Rogue esquisse un sourire moqueur._ J'avoue que j'aime porter mes partenaires... _Tous restent bouche bée._

**Message pour vos fans** : J'aimerais que les auteurs féminines en mal d'amour cessent de me transformer en bellâtre niais...

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre dédié à Neville Londubat.**


	10. Neville Londubat

**Nom** : Neville Londubat.

**Surnom(s)** : Je crois aucun... on m'appelle toujours Londubat... (Luna : C'est plutôt flatteur de s'appeler long du bas...) tu trouves ? (Drago : Elle a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est la plus perverse du lot la Serdaigle...) _Neville rougit._ Ah, oui vu comme ça...

**Date de naissance** : 30 juillet 1980.(Harry : Tu l'as échappé belle...)

**Adresse** : Château de Poudlard, aile Sud...

**E-mail** : J'ai-tué-le-serpent-yeaaah[at]Gryffondor[dot]com (Ron : Et un serpent hallal, un ! Les autres : Ha... quoi ? Hermione : Cherchez pas, il a oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, alors je lui ai filé un bouquin sur les religions moldues à lire... Harry : Et tu as lu jusqu'au bout ? Hermione hilare : On parle de Ron je te rappelle...) C'est fou ce que le mot serpent peut évoquer comme discussion...

**Aime** : Tuer des serpeeeeeeeeeeeeents ! (Les maraudeurs : Ouaaaaaaiiiis ! Neville the Killeeeer ! ) merci, merci ça me touche ! (Cho : Tu es vraiment fantastique Neville, j'ai été émerveillée par ton courage... Ginny éternue : Atch'profiteuse... _Cho lui lance un regard noir._) Te fatigue pas, je suis pas intéressé. Sinon j'aime bien sûr mes parents, ma grand-mère, Trévor et l'armée de Dumbledore ! (Ginny : J'ai eu des échos... apparemment tu aimes bien terroriser tes élèves avec des plantes carnivores ...) Bah je rétablis un peu la balance...

**N'aime pas** : Rogue ! (Rogue : C'est pas le premier cornichon que j'effraie Luna : Oui mais c'est un gros cornichon ! Les autres : LUNA ! Luna : Ah heu oups pardon ... Sirius : Ah ! le Killer a une touche !) _Neville rougit de plus belle._ Les Serpentard, les forces du mal... (Drago : Bref, toujours pareil quoi...).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Soigner mes parents, fonder une famille (Luna : Bah moi ça me va hein...) _Tout le monde explose de rire_ (James : Et Serdaigle attaque de front ! Nous sommes tous en haleine ! Rogue : Euh... non pas moi...).

**Devise** : ... (Harry : "Il faut bien du courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis...").

**Couleur** : Rouge et or.

**Plat préféré** : La crème Canari (Mysticfairy : Cui cui ! Doenika : Excusez-la, elle fatigue... c'est la pression... **Dites donc les auteurs... Vous avez pas l'impression de vous incruster un chouïa ?** Mysticfairy et Doenika : Mais c'est qu'elle prend la grossetête la photographe... on va la saquer... ).

**Idole** : Harry... (Harry blasé : Oh non Neville... toi aussi...).

**Position préférée** : Bah Luna m'apprendra... (James : Et c'est le but ! Le gardien de Gryffondor n'a rien pu faire ! Ron une Chocogrenouille dans la bouche : Bah ch'ai fait echprès... Hermione : Merlin Ron, tu suis un peu ? Ron : Ben quoi ?).

**Message pour vos fans** : Quelqu'un a vu mon Rapeltout ? Et Trevor ? Non ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Luna à suivre... un petit com' fait toujours plaisir. :p**


	11. Luna Lovegood

**Nom** : Luna Lovegood (Ron : Haha Luna qui aime ce qui est bon... Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui est bon ? _Doenika plaque sa main sur la bouche de Mysticfairy, qui se débat pour parler._ Doenika : Non ! C'est pas à toi qu'on pose la question !) les cornichons... (Ron : Ah ouais c'est clair c'est trop bon !) _Tous se raclent la gorge devant un Neville rouge brique._ (Hermione : Euh... question suivante...).

**Surnom(s)** : Loufoca Lovegood (Drago : C'est clair qu'avec tes radis... Neville : Bah c'est mignon Loufoca... James : Ah ça y est il est sous le charme ! Drago hilare : Tss ! On se demande bien pourquoi... Ginny : Et c'est l'héritier de la position Malefoy qui dit ça... ben voyons... Neville : Je te signale qu'on n'est pas tous des pervers comme toi ! Sirius : Ouais, the Killer contre attaque !).

**Date de naissance** : Je ne le sais pas... je suis en classe avec Ginny... (Harry : Et tu n'as jamais posé la question à tes parents ?Drago : La plaie, t'as jamais eu un seul anniversaire ! Hermione : On voit de suite ce qui t'intéresse la fouine… Drago : Bande d'hypocrites va… comme si vous ne pensiez jamais à vos cadeaux… ).

**Adresse** : Prochainement, château de Poudlard... (Drago : L'autre hein, comme elle s'incruste ! Neville : Pas du tout, je serai ravi de l'accueillir ! Harry narquois : Ben alors la fouine, t'es jalouse ? Drago furieux : T'INSINUES QUOI LA HEIN ? Sirius : Ouuuh, on a touché un point sensible...).

**E-mail** : Ma-différence-ma chance[at]Serdaigle[dot]com (Lupin : Bien dit ! Lucius soupire : Oh non, ils sont déjà là... Tonks : Si t'es pas content tu sais où est la porte ! Ginny ressortant son fusil : Je peux aider si vous voulez... Rogue sarcastique : Et c'est reparti, quelle mégalomane cette fille... on voit l'influence de Potter...).

**Aime** : (Drago joyeux : Les cornichons !) _Une boule de paille sèche traverse la pièce poussée par une brise. L'estomac de Ron gargouille._ Ron : Oups désolé...) Sinon j'aime mon père, ma mère, mes amis, les Sombrals, le pudding... (Ron : Miaaaaaaaaaam !Hermione donne un coup de coude à son mari : T'es vraiment pas sortable !).

**N'aime pas** : Les Mangemorts, les serpents (Neville : Je m'en chargerai chérie ! Harry : Ouf merci Neville, on n'osait plus trop parler après le bide de la fouine... _Tous acquiescent._ Drago : Pff !).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Explorer le monde à la recherche de nouvelles créatures mythiques...

**Devise** : Il en faut vraiment une ? (James : Originale jusqu'au bout ! Hermione : C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Luna... Ginny chante : Parce que tu es... ma meilleure amie ! Ron : Haaaaaaa Ginny pas celle-là ! _Les autres explosent de rire._

**Couleur** : Bleu ciel... (Sirius : Pourquoi ciel ?) Parce que c'est là que vous vivez tous et que je vous adore (James : Rhoooooo c'est meugnon ! Lily émue : Merci Luna, ça nous touche, même si cet andouille ne sait pas le gérer...).

**Plat préféré** : Le pudding ! (Lucius chante : Le pudding à l'arsenic... Les Maraudeurs : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Une chanson moldue ! Il s'est grillé ! Lucius blême : Hein ? Mais non voyons ! C'est une recette maison ! Ginny : Aussi nul pour se justifier que pour les combats… Hermione : Mouais...).

**Idole** : Je crois qu'il est plus important de s'aimer soi-même... (Hermione : Rien à ajouter...).

**Position préférée** : Je laisse la surprise pour mon amoureux... (Sirius : Ah ben il va s'amuser le Killer... Neville : J'y compte bien, même si ça reste entre nous... Lily : Et gentleman avec ça... y en a qui devraient prendre exemple... James : Moi ? Rogue : Non non le voisin... Sirius : Ben pourquoi moi ?) _Rogue lève les yeux au ciel et soupire._

**Message pour vos fans** : Sortez couverts ! Pensez à vos radis ! (Drago : Sans rire, j'ai cru qu'elle parlait d'autre chose...).

**oOoOoOo**

**Le prochain sera du très lourd, Seigneur Voldy Kiri goûter en personne... **


	12. Lord Voldemort

**Et voilà Tonton Voldy ! On a grave pété notre câble avec lui. En espérant que vous aimerez. :p**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Lord Voldemort (Harry toussote : Ton vrai nom ! _Voldemort lui lance un regard incendiaire._ Lucius indigné : Comment oses-tu tutoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ron : Bah, il lui a éclaté la tronche alors on n'est plus à ça près... Harry : Tom Elvis Jedusor._Voldemort se jette sur Harry pour essayer de le frapper, mais il lui passe à travers et finit étalé sur le parquet._ Bellatrix se penche pour l'aider : Maître ! Maître ! Vous vous êtes fait mal ?) Lâche-moi ! Idiote ! _Voldemort la repousse brutalement._ (Ginny : Tiens il arrive à la toucher elle ? Hermione : C'est normal, ils sont morts tous les deux, alors que Harry non... _Sirius et James commencent à se boxer gentiment, puis Sirius fonce sur Ron sans pouvoir le toucher._ Sirius : Ah ouais c'est énorme ! Rogue soupire : Je croyais qu'on avait déjà atteint le fond...).

**Surnom(s)** : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tu-Sais-Qui (James : Et Tu-Sais-Où-Il-Est ? _Tous éclatent de rire, sauf les Mangemorts_) Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (Sirius : Et le prénom on peut ?) Silence ! Traître à ton sang ! The-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord (Ginny respire bruyamment : Harry... kshhhh... je suis ton père... kshhhh... Lily : Ça va pas non ? Rogue : Faites la queue comme tout le monde ! James : Même pas en rêve Servilus !).

**Date de naissance** : 31 décembre 1926 (Ron : Ah l'ancêtre hein ! Pas étonnant qu'on lui ait botté le train...) _Voldemort crispe sa main sur sa baguette._

**Adresse** : Ben j'en avais sept... avant que ce morveux décide de m'en déloger... (Harry : Je te signale que j'avais pas l'intention de te garder en moi indéfiniment, pique assiette ! James : Bien envoyé mon grand !) Avada Kedavra ! _Le sort traverse Harry._ (Harry hilare : Humm pas désagréable... ça chatouille...).

**E-mail** : C'est quoi ça ? (Ron : On l'a dit tout à l'heure, fallait suivre vieux croûton ! Hermione : Chéri, si tu veux tester l'Avada Kedavra demande-le, ça sera plus simple ! Drago : Moi ça me dérange pas de me dévouer... si ça peut rendre service à la communauté...).

**Aime** : _Le regard de Voldemort devient brillant. Tous écarquillent les yeux._ (Sirius : Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait là ? Lucius soupire : Oh non, pitié pas ça...) J'adoooooore... regarder mourir les gens ! Je le fais très souvent, dans les cimetièèèèèères, parfois je les éviscèèèèèèère ! ... J'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore, j'adooooooore... les Sang-de-Bourbes, les traîtres à leur sang, les petits enfants, les nourrissons, les handicapés, les personnes âgées... les Aurors... j'adooooooore, regarder mourir les gens... Et de temps en temps... je leur coupe la tête ... (Bellatrix : Ouaaais !) et j'les donne au serpent ! (Bellatrix : Ouaaaais ! Neville chante : Mais moi j'lui coupe la tête ! Les Maraudeurs : OUAAAAIS !).

**N'aime pas** : Dumbledore, Potter (James : Mais lequel ?) _Rogue accompagne Voldemort dans sa réponse._ Les deux ! C'est à moi qu'on pose la question sale traître ! _Rogue hausse les épaules._ Les Moldus... _Voldemort lève les yeux, pensif_... les brocolis... (Ron : Ah ouais c'est vrai c'est immonde ça ! Doenika timide : Bah moi j'aime bien les brocolis...).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Ce que j'ai essayé de faire chaque fois que j'ai ressuscité ! Conquérir le moooonde ! (Ginny chantonne tout doucement : C'est Minus et Cortex... Cortex... Cortex...).

**Devise** : Gloire à la pureté du sang ! (Neville : Dixit le Sang-Mêlé... _Tous éclatent de rire_).

**Couleur** : Noir... (Hermione : Je croyais que tous les Serpentard ne juraient que par le vert... Bellatrix : Bande d'ignorants... ça ne va pas du tout avec ses merveilleux yeux rouges... Lily : Et c'est la Mangemort au look balai-brosse qui nous dit ça... Sirius chante : Oooooh Jooonnhy si tu savais... Lucy : Chéri si tu restes sage, tu auras droit à une récompense ce soir... _Sirius stoppe tout net et regarde sa moitié d'un air coquin..._ Lucy : Ce soir j'ai dit ! ... _Sirius fait une petite moue._ C'est bien... bon chien... Drago : Rhoo comme elle le mate !).

**Plat préféré** : Le thon piqué au foie gras avec une petite salade de pois chiches aux truffes... (Tous : HEIN ? Ron émerveillé : Mais euh... où on peut manger ça ?) dans un charmant petit restaurant dans le Sud de la France (Ginny : Pendant que des enfants meurent, lui va se faire une bouffe gastronomique... y a pas à dire c'est un vrai méchant...).

**Idole** : Ben moi logique ! (Harry ricane : Logique de psychopathe mégalomane sociopathe de Sang-Mêlé...) _Fou rire général devant le regard incendiaire de Voldemort._ (Remus : Il se rebelle pas souvent, mais quand il le fait, il envoie !).

**Position préférée** : La position du Cobra ! (James : Qui consiste à ?) Sans les mains ! (Tous : Waaaw... Mysticfairy : Vous constaterez avec quelle aisance nous réchauffons une blague déjà parue... et je précise... c'est Doenika la coupable... Oui oui je balance...).

**Message pour vos fans** : Arrêtez de m'appeler Voldy ! Je suis un méchant viril ! (Bellatrix : Et sexy !) Je t'ai causée à toi ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre consacré à Lucius Malefoy. \o/**


	13. Lucius Malefoy

**Me revoilà ! Désolée, j'avais plus de jus. J'ai pas eu de connexion de toute la semaine *pleure***

**Voilà Lucius. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Lucius Malefoy (Sirius : Votre nom c'est parce que dans la famille vous avez tous mal au foie ? Mouarf ! _Tous le regardent désespérés_. Rogue : Va falloir penser à le piquer le sac à puces... Hermione horrifiée : Quoi ? Ça va pas ! Ron : Allez, elle va nous créer une autre association débile... Non Chérie ! Pas taper ! Hermione : Je ne te cuisinerai pas ta tarte préférée ce soir ! Ron : Nooooooooooon ! James pensif : Une association ? Sirius : Ah ouais ! Ça pourrait être sympa ! Imaginez... le M.A.S.C.A.R.A.D.E. !) Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ce demeuré... (Sirius : Le **M**ouvement **A**nti**S**égrégation **C**anine des **A**urors **R**alliés aux**A**guicheuses **D**iplômées d'**E**tat _Tous explosent de rire_. Lucy fronce un sourcil : Des... Aguicheuses ? _Son regard devient orageux_. Ginny, passe-moi ton fusil !) _Lucius soupire exaspéré, pendant que Lucy prend Sirius en chasse dans la salle._ Il faut toujours que ce cabot ramène toujours tout à sa petite personne...

**Surnom(s)** : Ma noble personne n'a nul besoin de sobriquet.

**Date de naissance** : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous en informer (Lily : Bah, si on se réfère à Poudlard... il est de 1954...).

**Adresse** : Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire. (Ron : Résidence très chaleureuse, avec climatisation, toute équipée pour une bonne soir...Hermione blasée : Euh, Ron tu l'as déjà faite celle-là... Drago narquois : Même pas fichu de sortir une blague spontanément... Retourne jouer avec ton balai miniature la Belette et laisse-nous entre vrais humoristes.) Ne te vante pas Drago, avec ces gens ce n'est pas la peine... (James hautain, imitant Lucius : Parce que nous n'avons pas les même valeurs).

**E-mail** : Et bien... (Sirius assis majestueusement sur son fauteuil, un balai à serpillière en guise de canne : Une personne de ma condition ne s'abaisse pas à cela Rogue secouant la tête : Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre Lily : Moi je me demande où il a déniché ce balai...).

**Aime** : Mon Maître (_James prend un air supérieur, tandis que Sirius prend une attitude servile_ James : A genoux ! Et baise-moi la bague ! Sirius couine : Oui mon maître James : Sinon je te fesse nu ! Sirius couine en réprimant un fou rire : Oui mon maitre !Remus soupire : Non mais dites-moi que je rêve... Tonks : Il sont doués... Drago : Comment osez-vous...) Garde ton sang-froid mon fils, ce ne sont que des sous-sorciers pathétiques... (Drago s'emporte : T'ain mais t'es blond ou tu le fais exprès ! Tu vois pas qu'ils se moquent de toi ! _Lucius fronce un sourcil devant l'assemblée littéralement écroulée de rire_. Ginny désignant Lucius : Teal'c sort de ce corps ! Harry pleurant de rire : Arrête mon cœur, j'ai mal au bide !), mon fils (Drago : Ben on dirait pas vu la honte que je me prends...), la magie noire, ma canne (Sirius : On se demande ce qu'il fait avec... Remus : Ça suffit ! Espèce de pervers !Sirius : Oui mon Maître...).

**N'aime pas** : _Lucius énumère sa liste d'un débit assez rapide_. Les-Sang-de-Bourbes, les traîtres à leur sang, les Cracmols, les Moldus, le romantisme, les épinards (Mysticfairy : Hierk...), les faibles, la couardise (Harry : C'est clair que tu en connais un rayon...).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Rester discret (Ron : Avec ta touffe c'est pas gagné mon gars Ginny : Sauf s'il fait carrière dans le cinéma, avec une chaussure noire ça peut le faire...).

**Devise** : Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! (Luna : Mais il est mouru votre maître !) Silence ! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de traiter mon maître de morue ! _Tous explosent de rire, même Rogue qui tente de dissimuler son sourire derrière un rictus nerveux._(Hermione Il semble que l'hypothèse se confirme... il est vraiment pas fût fût.).

**Couleur** : Le vert... (Harry : Sans blague ? Maintenant je voudrais bien savoir qui a pondu ce questionnaire débile ! _Mysticfairy et Doenika pointent le doigt l'une vers l'autre. "C'est elle !"_ Drago : Ce sont bien des Serpys ces deux-là).

**Plat préféré** : ... (Sirius : Les rillettes ! Les autres : Hein ? Pourquoi ? Sirius reprend une pose altière, avec sa serpillière : Parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! Rogue : Pitoyable... ).

**Idole** : Mon Maître (Sirius : Un mètre ? Pour mesurer quoi ? Neville : On se le demande... Luna : Alors elle sert à ça la canne ?)_Lucius pique un fard sous les rires narquois des autres_.)

**Position préférée** : La position Malefoy (Harry : C'est vrai qu'ils ont cette tradition douteuse... On veut bien en savoir plus...) Je ne vous permets pas ! (James : Ben alors, on a honte ? Harry : Tu imagines le cauchemar ? Tu te lèves un matin et ton père te sort : "Mon fils, tu es majeur, il est temps de te transmettre une tradition familiale, suis-moi dans ta chambre... Drago rouge de honte : N'importe quoi ! Ça se passe pas comme ça d'abord ! Oups... Les autres : Haha ! Grillé ! Luna : Alors c'est à ça que servent les cachots ?) _Grand silence éloquent dans la salle_).

**Message pour vos fans** : Ne nous avouons pas vaincus ! Les Sang-Purs prendront leur revanche ! (Ron : C'est ça t'as raison papy ! Retourne faire mumuse dans tes cachots...).

**oOoOoOo**

**Les prochains seront Fred et Georges Weasley. A bientôt ! **


	14. Fred et George Weasley

**Noms :** Fred et Georges Weasley (Drago fronce les sourcils : Et pourquoi y en a qu'un qui répond pour les deux ?) Parce que mon très cher frère se trouve dans l'incapacité de parler. _Georges désigne son frère flottant près de lui, un sourire perpétuel lui barrant le visage._ (Lucius : Je ne vois pas ce qui l'en empêche... Sirius dubitatif : Hmm... je crois que la réponse est claire, très cher... il est mort ... de rire ! Haha !) _Gros silence dans la salle._ (Rogue : Bon question suivante...).

**Surnom(s) :** Gred et Forge.

**Date de naissance :** 1er Avril 1978 (James : Héhé, prédestinés à nous succéder ces deux-là...) _Fred hoche la tête vigoureusement._(Ginny : Comme ça on dirait le Jocker... c'est troublant...).

**Adresse :** Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.

**E-mail :** Les-belettes-pouet-pouet[at]Gryffondor[dot]com(James étonné : Bah, pourquoi pouet pouet ? Georges : Dis camion... James haussant un sourcil : Camion ? _Fred se précipite sur lui et lui pince fortement les tétons._) POUET POUET ! _James se tord de rire._(Remus blasé : Un débutant aurait vu arriver le truc, et il se prétend Maraudeur... James à Remus : Dis camion ! _Lily soupire_).

**Aiment :** Faire des farces (Hermione hautaine : Et surtout les tester illégalement sur des première année sans défense ! Drago : Pour un peu, je vous applaudirais presque... Hermione : Mais... Drago : Quoi, tu aurais préféré qu'ils le fassent sur les Elfes ?_Hermione s'approche de Drago, le regard noir._ Ron : Vas-y chérie, défoule-nous ! Lucius : Et ça se cache derrière sa femme, aucun courage ces belettes... James à Lucius : Dis camion... Lucius agacé : C'est quoi un... kamillon ? James en le pinçant à travers son corps : POUET POUET !).

**N'aiment pas :** Ombrage, les études... _Hermione sursaute._ Ben quoi ? Ça sert à rien les études ! (Hermione outrée : Ne t'avise jamais de dire ça devant tes neveux ! Ron : Ouais, vous avez pas intérêt ! _Hermione lève un sourcil soupçonneux et regarde en direction de son mari._ Ron rouge : Bah quoi ? Il faut qu'ils suivent l'entraînement de Poudlard pour exceller au Quidditch... Rogue soupire : Bon allez on enchaîne...).

**But/Ambition dans la vie et la mort :** Bah trouver encore et toujours plus de nouvelles inventions pour le plaisir des petits comme des grands... (Ginny : Euh Georges... on est pas sur la RITM, pas la peine de faire de la pub...) Ah euh, oui c'est vrai...

**Devise** : _Fred lève une pancarte sur laquelle est inscrit « Une boutique à mourir de rire »._

**Couleur :** Orange... (Drago : Comme s'ils en avaient pas assez avec leur tignasse ! Harry : Eux au moins ils sont pas blonds... Drago énervé : Et alors ça veut dire quoi hein ? Sirius : Élémentaire mon cher... Regardez votre père... Les yeux et le cerveau... les yeux et... juste les yeux en fait...).

**Plat préféré :** _Georges sourit d'un air béat._ Ah je remercie ma petite Ginny de nous avoir fait découvrir cette merveille ! Les Miel Pops ! (Ginny chante pendant que Fred derrière Georges imite la danse des abeilles : Miel Pops ! C'est Bzz Bzz Bzz, c'est Miam miam miam, miam miam miam...). _Tous restent bouche bée._

**Idole :** Les Maraudeurs... (James : Merci... Merci... pour cet Oscar, nous tenons à remercier... Lily lui pince les fesses : POUET ! Ça suffit tes conneries ! James : Hmm, tu m'émoustilles chérie... Remus : Dehors ! Bande de pervers !).

**Position préférée :** Sur un canapé moelleux, dans notre laboratoire pour trouver de nouvelles idées... (Les Maraudeurs blasés : Ooooooh... Petits joueurs !).

**Message pour vos fans :** Bientôt les soldes ! Profitez d'un Pousse Rikiki offert à chaque élève de Poudlard venant le jour de l'ouverture de notre boutique à Pré-au-Lard... (Neville : Eh les gars, je les ai en classe après alors allez-y mollo quoi...).

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre consacré à Lily Potter. :p**


	15. Lily Potter

**Nom** : Lily James Potter (James regardant sa montre : Et ben Chérie... t'en as mis du temps ! Ça fait un moment qu'on est passés nous...) Que veux-tu... je suis une femme... il faut bien se faire désirer... Rogue matant ouvertement Lily : Hmm... c'est réussi...James grogne : Pas touche Servilus ou on va voir ton caleçon ! _Rogue ricane, nullement impressionné._)

**Nom de jeune fille** : Lily Evans.

**Surnom(s)** : _Lily semble réfléchir._ Hmm je ne crois pas en avoir...

**Date de naissance** : 30 janvier 1960.

**Adresse** : Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow jusqu'à ce que l'autre tête de serpent décide de tout raser. J'ai toujours su qu'il était jaloux de la déco mais quand même. (Bellatrix : Pff ! Vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'abaisserait à quelque chose d'aussi futile ? Il avait une mission plus importante que votre misérable décoration à corriger ! Sirius : Alors dis-moi chère cousine, pourquoi on a jamais retrouvé le dragon en peluche qui fait pouet de Harry ? _Tous jettent un œil sur Voldemort, le regard soupçonneux._Voldemort : Quoi ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai pris ce dragon vert ! James : Alors comment tu sais qu'il était vert ? Voldemort : Pff ! Je voulais en faire un Horcruxe ! Harry étonné : J'avais un dragon qui faisait pouet ?) Oui ! C'était un cadeau de Dumbledore ! Tu l'adorais ! Il te le fallait absolument pour t'endormir... sinon tu nous piquais de ces colères, et puis en plus... Harry : Ouais c'est bon maman on va pas épiloguer ! Question suivante ! Drago : Ah mais non ! J'en veux encore des potins sur le Balafré ! Ginny : Toi la ferme et retourne faire mumuse avec ton père dans ta chambre... Doenika : Han Mystic c'est hard ça ! Allez, on passe à la suite ...).

**E-mail** : C'est-mon-fils-ma-bataille[at]Gryffondor[dot]com _Lily continue en chantant._ Et j'vais tout cassééééééheey ! Si vous toucheeeeeeey, au fruit de mes entrailles. _Harry devient rouge de honte et tente de se cacher derrière son siège._ (Ginny : Oooh ! Belle-mamaaaaan ! Vous aussi vous chantez ! Les autres : Euuuk, pitié faites-les taire ! Dumbledore hilare : Ça restera dans les mémoires comme la seule et unique fois ou les Maraudeurs et les Mangemorts auront désiré la même chose... Voldemort : Oh non pas lui ! Dumbledore : Bonjour mon petit Tom ! Remus : Oulà je sens que cette interview va tourner au pugilat...).

**Aime** : Mon adorable fils qui est allé au pot tout seul à l'âge de dix mois ! _Tous éclatent de rire._ (Drago : Ben dis donc Potty ! C'est que c'est un enfant tout propre qu'on a là ! Hermione : Wow Harry mais tu as été un enfant précoce ! _Harry marmonne gêné._ Luna : Il n'y a pas que pour ça que Harry a été précoce, Neville m'a raconté plein de potins du dortoir de Gryffondor... _Harry soulève un sourcil d'incompréhension._ Ginny chante : J'ai la kékette qui cooooooolle, j'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds ! _Harry étouffe un hoquet avant de se cacher derrière son fauteuil, mort de honte._ Dumbledore mort de rire : Mrs Potter, j'ignorais que votre répertoire était aussi étendu...), James... (James : Ah ben quand même... Rogue : Toujours aussi narcissique...).

**N'aime pas** : Face de Serpent, les narcissiques débiles... (Remus : Euh Lily... tu ne notes pas une légère incohérence là ?) Bah non pourquoi ? _Remus désigne James qui danse en se montrant du doigt._ (Lucius : Et le pire c'est qu'il en est fier cet abruti !)

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Bah rien de spécial... puisque mon petit bébé d'amour a déjà vaincu face de raie... (Voldemort : Mais je reviendrai ! Je reviens toujours ! Mouhahahahahahahahaha ... Rogue : Euh non là j'en doute...)

**Devise** : Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de l'Amour ! (Voldemort : Pff ! Dumbledore : Sois pas mauvais perdant Tom...)

**Couleur** : Vert comme les yeux de mon petit Harry !

**Plat préféré** : Le Sundae Caramel... (Ginny : Haaaan Belle-Mamaaaaan !).

**Idole** : _Lily prend un accent pied noir._ Maaaah ! Qu'il est beau mon fils ! Regarde cette gueule d'ange, comment tu veux résister, si j'étais plus jeune je me marierais avec lui ! (James : Quoi ! Mais tu n'y penses pas Chérie ! Drago : Et après on dit ma famille est glauque...).

**Position préférée** : Sur le balai de James... (Ron : Haha ben alors mon vieux, ça aussi c'tait dans tes gènes ?).

**Message pour vos fans** : Oui je sais je suis belle, mais mon fils il est mieux ! (Rogue : Euh j'en suis pas sûr !).

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange**


	16. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Nom** : Bellatrix Lestrange (Ron : C'est clair que pour aduler Voldemort, faut être un peu « strange » dans sa tête Lupin : Ah ben si ! Lui aussi est contaminé par l'humour maraudeur. _Hermione pousse un long soupir désespéré._ Lily : Je sais, je sais… au début c'est dur mais il faut que tu sois forte).

**Nom de jeune fille** : Bellatrix Black (Sirius : Ah cousine ! Faudrait t'appeler BB._Bellatrix lance un sort mais échoue._Ginny surexcitée: Owiiiiiiii ! Comme BB dans Dirty Dancing, j'adore trop quand le beau et musclé Patrick Swayze la porte… Harry : Euh… Ginny ?Ginny : Oui je sais je sors Rogue : Personnellement, je trouve que la comparaison la plus adaptée aurait été avec Brigitte Bardot. Quand on voit cette bande de loosers, il faut vraiment être la meilleure amie des bêtes...).

**Surnom** : Bella (Ginny : Genre ! Tu te crois dans Twilight ? Alors laisse-moi te dire, les cheveux c'est pas ça. Drago blasé : Bon, elle se calme la folle des Moldus ? _Ginny lui lance un Chauve-Furie._ Rogue consterné : On voit ce que fréquenter Potter sur le long terme inflige au cerveau… James : C'est la Potter attitude ! Sirius : N'empêche moi je préfère BB…).

**Date de naissance** : Une femme ne donne jamais son âge… (Sirius : Bah t'es vieille maintenant et fripée par tes années à Azkaban… alors fais pas ta coquette) Je pourrais te retourner le compliment… ( Sirius : Aha que nenni cousine... je suis un sex-symbol… _On entend les groupies restantes soupirer._ Lucy : Ginny… où est passé le fusil ? Doenika : DT …Hmm ! Mysticfairy plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Doenika : Non… non on veut pas savoir…)

**Adresse** : … (Neville : Elle le sait même pas… rien qu'une squatteuse mégalomane opportuniste !).

**E-mail** : Rhaaaa ! Ces molduseries décadentes qui entachent notre pureté de lignée ! (Hermione narquoise : Ah ben vous parlez de Ginny qui s'exalte mais alors elle, elle s'enflamme Sirius qui tend une saucisse au bout d'une pique à brochette : Ça tombe bien j'ai les crocs !_Tous explosent de rire_ Georges : Faudrait lui en trouver une quand même, histoire de rire Neville : SOS-Urgences-Psychiatriques[at]Serpentard[dot]com. _Nouvelle explosion de rire dans la salle_James : Et hop… la petite intervention qui déménage…).

**Aime** : Le Seigneur des Ténèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèbres ! Sa Suprême Noiceur, Elu de mon cœur Pur… et de Sang-Pur ! (Voldemort avec un sourire suffisant : What else ?).

**N'aime pas** : Les Moldus, Les Sang-mêlés, les hybrides, les traîtres à leur sang, les Aurors… D'ailleurs j'adooooooooore les tortur… (Voldemort la claque : Silence ! C'est ma chanson ! En plus tu le fais mal… Ron : Mais pourquoi elle parle de tortues ? Hermione : Rendors-toi va…).

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : … _Tous crient en cœur « Servir le Lord Noir, on sait ! _

**Devise** : Et vous serez tous pendus ! Drago blasé : Et dire que c'est ma tante…).

**Couleur** : Noir (Sirius : Normal on est des blacks Tonks hilare : Vous l'imaginez avec des dreadlocks ? Le cauchemar ! _Tous explosent de rire_.)

**Plat préféré** : Les tartines de rat crevé (Tous : Hein ?) Je ne suis pas folle vous savez… (Harry : Les Détraqueurs ont bien bossé avec elle… ) Bonsoir !

**Idole** : Vol… (Rogue : On sait ! Question suivante ! ).

**Position préférée** : A la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Message pour vos fans** : Bonsoir !

**oOoOoOo**

**Prochain chapitre dédié à notre Albus Dumbledore national, et ça sera du lourd. Un p'tit com fait toujours plaisir. :)**


	17. Albus Dumbledore

**Et coucou vous ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Place à Albus, je vous avoue c'est un de mes préférés. Juste une note, la blague sur l'adresse e-mail n'est pas bonne, pour la bonne et simple raison que nous ne sommes pas sur le site sur lequel je publie mes histoires en premier, et auquel j'appartiens. Bonne Lecture.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Drago narquois : C'est tout ?) Ecoutez monsieur Malefoy, je serais ravi de partager avec vous, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne cèderai pas Brian, c'est le prénom d'un champion moldu dont je suis particulièrement fan...

**Surnom(s)** : Oh mes élèves m'en ont donné une quantité qui serait trop longue à énumérer (Sirius à James : On lui dit lequel on préférait nous ? Mysticfairy : Albibi ! Heu Albubu pardon... Lucy : Haha c'est ton tour Albinus Ier du Royaume du Pendu de figurer dans cette fic ! Doenika : Dites les Critiks... c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais... si en fait !).

**Date de naissance** : Oh cela remonte à une époque lointaine... au point que je ne m'en souviens pas exactement. C'était en juillet ou août 1881. (Voldemort sarcastique : Et c'est moi qu'on traite de grand-père...).

**Adresse** : J'ai passé mon enfance à Godric's Hollow et j'ai une maison à Mould-On-The-Wold mais je pense que la plupart des personnes présentes ici seront d'accord pour dire Poudlard... (Lucius moqueur : Chose tout à fait logique pour un amoureux des Moldus... Harry hilare : C'est bien de se moquer quand on crèche à Azkaban. Ron pensif : Il doit aimer la compagnie des autres prisonniers Neville : Ou les autres qui aiment sa compagnie... c'est connu que les blonds à forts pectoraux... _Tous éclatent de rire._Drago grince entre ses dents : On voit que tu t'y connais Londubat... Luna : Bah évidemment, lui il en a dans le caleçon... James : Pas comme Servilus ! Rogue : Servilus te recommande de la boucler si tu ne veux pas finir en saucisse... Ginny : Ah vous l'avez vu Saw 6 ? Il est nul franchement... Harry soupire : Question suivante...).

**E-mail** : Lemon-Addict[at]Poudlard[dot]com (Mysticfairy joyeuse : Un peu de pub pour le site ne tue pas ! Doenika pragmatique : Mais euh, on est déjà sur le site... elle sert à rien ta pub... Mysticfairy : Rha... pourquoi faut toujours que tu casses mes blagues ? Doenika sifflote : Ben parce qu'elles sont pourries ? Mysticfairy : Tu sors !) Mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous tournez un poil mégalomanes à squatter votre propre fic... C'est moi la star du chapitre je vous signale !

**Aime** : Les friandises au citron (Lucius sarcastique : C'est bizarre ça m'évoquait autre chose "lemon". Harry : Bah normal chez vous c'est toute une éducation... Drago : Nous on s'envoie pas en l'air sur des balais hein ! Hermione : Ah bon, et tu fais quoi avec ton balai alors ?) Eh bien jeunes gens, vous parlez de la chose avec beaucoup de facilité... (Ginny sifflote : Bah c'est les névrosés du kama-sutra qui ont commencé hein... Lupin soupire : Bon ça ira... je crois qu'on a saisi l'essentiel) j'aime aussi le métro moldu, les chaussettes, et... (Grindelwald outré : Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose mon petit citron pressé ?) Du tout mon anguille frétillante ! Je me souviendrai toujours de cet après-midi d'été où tout a basculé... même toi. _Gros silence stupéfait parmi tous les autres participants._

**N'aime pas** : L'intolérance, les Mangemorts, les Mages Noirs - sauf toi ma Bombabouse fruitée - (Ron halluciné : Mais à quoi ils carburent ces deux-là ?).

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Battre mon reccord au concours de mangeur de canard en sucre (Ginny : Oh ! Comme Francis dans Malcolm !).

**Devise** : Tu t'es vu quand t'albu ? _Tous éclatent de rire._

**Couleur** : Arc-en-ciel ! (Grindelwald : Prônez pour la toléraaaaaance !)

**Plat préféré** : Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière.

**Idole** : L'adoration est le premier pas vers le fanatisme. (Voldemort : Pff ! Aucune ambition ! Ron : Bah si ! C'est hyper chaud de s'enfiler des canards ! Rogue : L'image qui me vient à l'esprit est tellement horrible qu'il serait préférable de passer à la question suivante).

**Position préférée** : Bah ça dépend pour tout vous dire. Dessus ou dessous on s'amuse comme des petits fous ! (Drago blasé : Génial ! Manquait plus que l'image de ces vieux croûtons pour parfaire le tableau... Harry : Ah parce qu'il te faut des images mentales pour te stimuler ? Lupin : Harry, je crois qu'on a compris. Sirius : T'es pas drôle Lunard ! Lucy: Toi couché ! ).

**Message pour vos fans** : Apprenez à ouvrir votre coeur aux autres.

**oOoOoOo**

**La prochaine fois c'est McGo qui passe à la casserole, et croyez-moi pour elle aussi nous nous sommes sacrément bien lâchées. xD**


	18. Minerva McGonagall

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Attention aux amateurs de McGo, vous risquez de ne plus jamais la voir de la même façon...**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Minerva McGonagall. _Ron étouffe un rire._ Peut-être pourriez-vous partager votre hilarité Weasley ! (Ron les oreilles rouges : Non c'est que... Drago : Alors la belette ? Tu l'avais comparée à ce truc moldu tout à l'heure... le McDonagald, hein c'est bien ça ?Ron : La ferme la fouine !) Et bien, venant de Monsieur Weasley le fin gastronome je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment... (Ron et Harry ricanant : Ha !) _Drago se renfrogne vexé._

**Nom de jeune fille** : Je n'ai jamais été mariée... (Drago sifflote : On se demande pourquoi... qui voudrait d'une psychorigide...Hermione : Dis donc ! Je ne te permets pas de lui parler de cette manière !) Pour votre gouverne Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis PAS une psychorigide... (Dumbledore : Oh que non... _Tous écarquillent les yeux de stupeur._ Grindelwald : Mais... ma petite Bombabouse, comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Dumbledore penaud : Mon lapinou, je suis désolé mais 50 ans, c'est long... il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque distraction... et Minerva est vraiment... pleine de ressources. Grindelwald : Ah, je comprends. James à Sirius : Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres depuis son bureau, t'as jamais voulu me croire ! Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement : Je... Professeur... Ron lui faisant de l'air : Bon question suivante...).

**Surnom(s)**: ... (Dumbledore : Hmm chère Minerva, si nous ne voulons pas choquer davantage Mme le Juge, je crois que nous devrions les garder pour nous...) Hum, vous avez raison Albus et puis la liste serait trop longue... (Harry : Merlin on est tombés dans quelle dimension là...).

**Date de naissance** : 4 octobre 1925 (Drago : La vache mais en fait c'est un détournement de mineur qu'il nous a fait le dirlo là !) Monsieur Malefoy ! Si vous continuez à m'invectiver de la sorte, vous allez goûter de mon fouet ! (Lucius outré : Et on laisse cette folle diriger une école ? Je vais porter plainte au Conseil d'Administration ! Harry narquois : Parce que vous croyez que ce qu'un Mangemort comme vous dira aura le moindre crédit ? Bellatrix : C'est tout simplement honteux ! Lily hilare : Fallait pas choisir le mauvais camp cocotte...).

**Adresse** : Château de Poudlard, Ecosse.

**E-mail** : (Drago : A son âge ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en ait une... Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil : Monsieur Malefoy, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous connaissez bien mal cette chère Minerva) Petit-Minou-Sauvage[at]Gryffondor[dot]com. _Hermione tombe dans les pommes._ Ginny : Bon, voilà c'est fait au moins on peut parler de chose plus drôles maintenant. Rogue : Non mais quelle perverse celle-là. Ginny : Tout à fait et j'assume...).

**Aime** : L'ordre et la discipline, le Quidditch surtout lorsque les Gryffondor gagnent, la Coupe est du plus bel effet dans mon bureau. (Rogue : Pff ! Vous voulez dire que depuis mon décès, cette bande de rigolos en pyjama rouge n'ont pas été vaincus ? Harry : Ce que vous êtes mauvais perdant j'hallucine. Votre équipe a toujours privilégié les mollusques du bulbe shootés aux anabolisants... Drago: Parce que vous vous êtes des génies peut-être ? Lily : Ah non hein ! J'en ai assez avec James et Sirius, vous allez pas vous y mettre ! Question suivante !).

**N'aime pas** : Et bien cela va vous sembler risible mais... le désordre et le chaos, par opposition. (Grindelwald : Elle ne doit pas être commode... elle ne t'a jamais blessé j'espère mon lapin au miel ! Dumbledore : Jamais autant que toi pendant notre dernier combat je te rassure, tu resteras le premier sur tous les plans ma Bombabouse... Ron tenant toujours Hermione : Bon... mesdames auriez-vous l'obligeance d'aller roucouler plus loin avec vos allusions perverses... vous avez choqué Hermione ! Ginny narquoise : Ce qui n'est pas peu dire au vu de vos escapades coquines diverses et variées couvertes par vos rondes de Préfets...) Comment ! 500 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! (Hermione se réveillant en sursaut : QUOI ?).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je n'aspire qu'à prendre du bon temps et me faire plaisir. _Tous les garçons se planquent derrière leur fauteuil en marmonnant "Han han chuis marié..." La directrice bat sensuellement des paupières._ Oh ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrête... je suis ouverte à toutes propositions... (Hermione les yeux exorbités : Je suis en plein cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! Drago : Pour une fois je suis d'accord, ça fait carrément flipper...).

**Devise** : Tout dépend du contexte et des activités... (Dumbledore : Minerva très chère, je crois que nous en avons assez divulgué pour leurs sensibles oreilles... Lily : Hmm je le crois aussi...).

**Couleur** : Quelle question ! Rouge et Or !

**Plat préféré** : Hmm... je ne sais pas. Difficile de faire un choix...

**Idole** : Dumbledore évidemment. (Ginny : La chance... le rêve réalisé d'une groupie... Lucy : Groupie ? Vous croyez que ça ferait tache si je la dégommais ? Rogue : Un chouïa, mais il y a moyen de convenir d'un arrangement si je récupère la Coupe de Quidditch dans l'histoire...).

**Position préférée** : Quel vaste sujet ! Je puis dire sans aucune prétention que je suis une experte en ce domaine, mais il me semble inopportun d'en dire davantage. (Luna : Oh... et moi qui voulais expérimenter de nouvelles perspectives...) _Neville déglutit. Les autres explosent de rire devant le regard innocent de Luna._

**Message pour vos fans** : Un petit hibou pour un rendez-vous...

**oOoOoOo**

***prête à recevoir les plaintes des gens choqués***  
**Désolée mais de faire de McGo une SM était vraiment trop trop tentant. xD**

**Le prochain perso sera... Cho Chang. Pour tous ceux qui attendent avec impatience le fight du siècle entre la chinoise et la rousse... c'est pour bientôt. :p**


	19. Cho Chang

**Hum *tousse* Nos plus plates excuses pour les puristes du monde HP, mais ce duel était attendu depuis longtemps, et il devait en être ainsi... *squee* **

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Cho Chang. _Cho papillonne des cils avant de porter la main à sa tête._ (Drago chrono à la main : Top c'est parti !)

**Nom de jeune fille** : ... (Drago : Tic tac... tic tac... tic tac...) Euuuh, vous pouvez répéter la question ? (Ginny : Ton nom de jeune fille, morue ! T'as déjà été mariée ? Harry : Calme chérie... calme... Ginny : Des clous, ça fait vingt chapitres que j'attends de la buter ! Hermione : Euh quinze Ginny... Ginny : Oui mais même... ).

**Date de naissance** : 1979. (Ginny : Et le jour, le mois, trop cher ?) Trop cher pour toi certainement, heureusement que Harry t'entretient._ BANG ! Cho tombe à terre, le bras en sang._ (Drago : Top ! Trois minutes dix-huit ! George entrant dans le jeu : Et la foule est en délire ! Ginny a déjà perdu son calme ! James prenant le manche à balai de Sirius : Mais la partie est loin d'être terminée ! Voilà Cho qui se relève, plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît ! Notre adorable rouquine saura-t-elle garder son sang-froid ?) Froid, je ne sais pas, mais impur, il l'est déjà ! (Hermione : Hum je te signale qu'elle est de sang-pur, enfin moi je dis ça... Ginny la flamme à l'œil : Ah j'ai compris maintenant pourquoi il n'y a pas de date exacte, il a fallu un an pour sortir ton gros postérieur ! Ron : Bon les mecs, je prends les commandes, sucré ou salé ? Drago : Merguez/Pois chiche pour moi !).

**Adresse **: ... Non je ne la divulguerai pas... (Ginny : Tu fais bien, c'est mieux pour ta survie ! Harry : Drago, tu me passes le ketchup ? Lupin consterné : Vous étiez pas censés être ennemis ? Sirius la bouche pleine : La ferme Lup' ! Tu vas tout gâcher !) _Hermione, Lily et Lucy soupirent dans leur coin_.

**E-mail** : Princess-Cho[at]Serdaigle[dot]com (Ginny : Mouarf ! Cho-lapine-veut-être-ta-copine[at]pioupiou[dot]com... désolée Luna... Luna : Y a pas de mal... Hermione à Lucy : Gin' perd carrément tout contrôle quand il s'agit de cette fille, c'est flippant...).

**Aime** : Moi, le Quidditch et surtout Les Tornades de Tutshill... (Ginny morte de rire : Et en plus elle est fan d'une équipe de mythos ! _Hermione ricane_. Ron à Drago : Eeeeh le pâté !) Qui c'est déjà qui a loupé la passe du match contre les Canons de Chudley hein ? Et tu oses critiquer poil de carotte !_ BANG ! Cho se reprend une nouvelle balle dans la cuisse_. (Drago crachant une chips : Tooo... peuuuh ! Sept minutes trente-deux !)_ Cho se relève en boitant, les cheveux emmêlés_. MON BRUSHING ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! _Cho se jette sur Ginny et elles commencent à se battre comme des chiffonnières._ (Harry, Drago, Ron, James, Sirius et Lucius se penchent pour mieux voir, connaisseurs : Humhum !).

**N'aime pas** : Sale limace ! (Ginny : Allumeuse !) Pouilleuse ! (Harry : Allez mon cœur, fais-lui la peau ! Ron : Technique de la corde à linge ! La corde à liiiiinge ! Drago : Mords-y l'œil !).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Oooooooooh !_ Les garçons sifflent tandis que Harry vire au rouge tomate_. (Drago : Mais c'est que c'est tout mignon ce tatouage ! "Vive mon Harry !" Harry : La ferme !) _Cho et Ginny se relèvent, pour reprendre leur respiration._ Mon but c'est d'étriper cette grognasse ! (Ginny : Dans tes rêves, bouffonne !).

**Devise** : On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et ça fait des années que j'aurais dû te refaire le portrait pour m'avoir volé Harry ! (Ginny : Rêve pas cocotte ! Il t'a LARGUÉE, parce que t'es qu'une chouineuse !) C'est ce que tu te dis le matin devant la glace en voyant ta tête de belette ? (Harry : C'est adorable les belettes. _Cho se met à renifler_. Drago : Noooooon ! Potter, t'as tout fichu par terre là ! Ginny : T'en fais pas la fouine, après ce qu'elle vient de me faire, je risque pas de la laisser filer ! James, Georges et Sirius : Ouaaaaaaaais !).

**Couleur** : (Ron et Drago : Du saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang !) Je vais te faire BOBO ! (Ginny : Même mon fils sait mieux s'exprimer que toi, il a pas le QI d'une huître ! Ron triste : C'est pas gentil pour les huîtres...).

**Plat préféré **: Le saumon fumé avec une coupe de champagne (Ginny narquoise : Ben voyons... c'est quoi ton métier déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai tu bosses pas...).

**Idole** : Brevis Birch.

**Position préférée **: ... (Ginny : Laisse-moi deviner pour voir, allongée sur le dos ?) Je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu crois que t'es mieux toi sur ton balai ? (Ginny : Moi au moins je sais m'en servir...) Oui pour balayer la poussière ! Parce que t'es tellement moche que tu ne dois plus savoir faire que ça !_ BANG ! Cho tombe sur le sol pour ne plus jamais se relever. Emportée par la chute, sa jupe se relève..._(Les garçons : Biiiiiih ! Elle est pas épilée ! Drago blasé : Roh le tue l'amour ! Je me casse !).

**Message pour ses fans** : Ginny : Ci-gît Cho Chang, paix à son âme et à son rasoir...

**oOoOoOo**

**Non ce n'est pas crédible, oui c'est totalement ooc, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, pas avec les bases posées entre elle et Ginny. Pourtant nous n'avons rien de particulier à reprocher à Cho...**  
**Et l'essentiel, je pense, c'est qu'on s'est sacrément lâchées une fois de plus... xD**  
**So... la prochaine victime sera Nymphadora Tonks. A bientôt ! **


	20. Nymphadora Tonks

**_Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, voilà enfin le chapitre sur Tonks. Encore une fois nous avons bien pété notre câble... désolées pour les puristes. Merci à Arsène pour sa correction. 3_**

**oOoOoOo**

**Nom** : Nymphadora Remus Lupin (Lupin agitant des petits éventails japonais dans tous les sens : C'est ma femme ! C'est ma femme ! C'est ma femme ! Sirius, Lily et James soupirent : Oh non ! On l'a encore perdu... _Remus sautille de tous les côtés._ Drago : Non mais c'est quoi tous ces cœurs ? Rogue déconcerté : Et on les prend pour des héros ? Les Maraudeurs : Remus ? Reeeeeeemuuuuuuus ! Lily : Non c'est foutu, tu fais chier Dora ! T'aurais pu enfiler une tenue moins sexy ! Tu sais bien comment il est juste avant la pleine lune !) Quoi ? Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! Dis plutôt que t'es jalouse de pas faire tourner la tête de ton homme comme ça... (Remus fredonne : Lalala... Lalala...).

**Nom de jeune fille** : Nymphadora Tonks (Remus soupire de bonheur : Vous connaissez ma femme ? James : Oui Remus... Lupin : Elle est belle hein ? James blasé : Oui Remus...).

**Surnom(s)** : Dora, Tonks (Ginny : Pourquoi tu détestes ton prénom ? C'est joli Nymphadora...), question de goût ; tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle Ginevra, toi ? (Ginny : Euh, non pas tellement), CQFD ! (Lupin : Elle est belle et intelligente ma femme... Lily : Je le bâillonne ? Harry émerveillé de voir Remus dans cet état : Non ! Je t'en prie ! C'est culte !).

**Date de naissance** : 1973.

**Adresse** : Nichée dans les poils de mon petit loup (Lupin : Ahouuuuuuu ! Ginny chante : There's a she wolf in your closet... Lupin impatient : On y va ? De suite ?), non, non mon cœur, attends un peu, tu seras servi après... (Rogue : Ce sont vraiment des névrosés sévères...).

**E-mail **: Miss-Tapinois[at]Poufsouffle[dot]com (Lucy : Oh ! Une Pouffy ! La première ! Lupin : Tu connais ma femme ? Lucy : Oui Remus... Lupin : Elle est belle hein ? Lucy : J'ai des soudaines envies de meurtre... _La voix de Doenika claire et cristalline résonne dans la pièce. "Lucy gagne un niveau." Lucy lève les bras au ciel. La voix retentit à nouveau. "Lucy gagne le fusil à pompe modèle II."_ Ginny : Ouaaaaaaaais ! Le même que le mien ! Copines de niveau ! Lupin : Vous conn... Tous : Taggle !).

**Aime** : Mon loup des bois sauvages (Lupin : Oh ! Ma Pucemouth ! _Les autres explosent de rire_. James : Je n'aime pas quand il prend cet air-là. Il va devenir invivable... Lily : Ah parce que ya pire que ça ? James : Oh oui... Lily bouche bée : Quoi pire que toi ? Sirius : Juge plutôt... _Lily observe davantage Remus qui semble se tortiller sur place, dévorant son épouse d'un regard brûlant._ Harry, Hermione et Ginny : Wow... James : Admirez jeunes impudents, le loup-garou en perdition livré à ses hormones... _Remus glisse une main dans ses cheveux avec un geste très sensuel, et fait un clin d'œil à Tonks_), Oh oui ! Mon loupinou ! On dirait le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters ! _Remus passe une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, l'air plus aguicheur que jamais._ (Hermione complètement pantoise : C'est totalement fou... Sirius : Oui c'est déroutant la première fois mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui, juste attendre que la lune passe. Harry et Drago : Et ben...) _Les deux garçons se jettent un regard noir._

**N'aime pas** : Les Black sauf Sirius et les Malefoy... (Sirius : Ooooh ! Petite Pucemouuuuuth ! Lupin le regard flamboyant : La ferme ! C'est MA FEMME ! Lucy brandissant son nouveau fusil : Je t'ai à l'œil hein ! Avec mon nouveau niveau, j'ai un chargeur plus gros, et plus c'est lourd, plus c'est fiable... Sirius : Ah c'est pour ça que tu aimes bien... Lily : Sirius ! Espèce de troll, je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus !).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Chouchouter encore et toujours mon loulou d'amour ! (Drago écœuré : Beuâârk ! Vous pouvez pas parler d'autre chose que de guimauve qui dégouline ! Non mais franchement ! Lupin : Hey l'avorton décoloré ! Tu insultes pas ma femme ! Lucius : Dis ! On se calme le loup ! Ne menace pas mon fils ! Lupin : Je t'ai causé toi le Sang-Poil ? Narcissa interloquée : Mais comment il le sait ? _Les autres éclatent de rire tandis que Lucius rougit de honte_. Luna : Ah bon il s'épile ? _Les rires redoublent d'intensité._ Hermione : Quand même, il faut pas s'y frotter au Lupin-garou... Ginny : Lapin-Garou ? Où ça ? J'adooooooore Wallace et Gromit ! _Harry soupire_).

**Devise** : A bas les Glabres ! Vive les Poilus ! (Lupin fier : Comme moi...).

**Couleur** : Fauve ! Grrr ! (Lupin : Oh toi tu me cherches...), ah bon tu trouves ? (Rogue narquois : A peine...).

**Plat préféré** : Le loup grillé avec des rondelles de citron.

**Idole** : Mon LOULOU ! (Drago : Ce chapitre est vraiment très répétitif vous trouvez pas ? Doenika : Qu'est-ce t'as toi, t'as un problème ? Tu veux que je te baisse de niveau ? Harry sifflote : Ah il a un niveau ? Pourtant ça vole pas haut... Drago : La ferme le Balafré !).

**Position préférée** : _Les yeux de Tonks se mettent à briller et elle se métamorphose en Jessica Rabbit_. La position de la brebis égarée... (Lupin fiévreux : Je vais te dévorer toute crue ! James : Bon, c'est la deuxième fois que je dois jouer le sage pour vous dire d'aller faire ça ailleurs... vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve ? Lily agacée : Franchement Dora, tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne se calmera pas avant un moment alors n'en rajoute pas...)

**Message pour ses fans** : _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nymphadora et Remus, nous sommes momentanément..._ (Lupin : Pour longtemps ! Tonks : Mais tais-toi ça enregistre ! Lupin : Oups désolé...)_ ... indisponibles_. (Lupin : Tu crois vraiment que ça marche alors qu'on est morts ? Tonks : Mais... CHUT ! Enfin ! Lupin : Non mais c'est vrai...) _Veuillez nous laisser un message après le bip sonore... merci. BIIIP !_

**oOoOoOo**

**Voilà on espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain sera Ombrage. :P**


	21. Dolores Ombrage

_Re ! Non cette fiction n'a pas été abandonnée, elle est même terminée maintenant, depuis le mois de janvier alors il est grand temps de l'achever ici aussi. Ce chapitre est je crois un des plus déjantés de toute la fiction. On a vraiment vraiment pété notre câble... Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! _

* * *

**Nom** : Dolores Jane Ombrage (Ron à Harry : Donc, je te disais... Tu peux préparer tes Gallions cette année ! Les Canons de Chudley vont faire leur grand retour ! Mouaha ! Drago soupirant : Mais elle est naze ton équipe la belette ! Tout le monde sait que les meilleurs sont les Frelons de Wimbourne ! Ginny : Non mais de quoi tu te mêles la fouine ?) _Ombrage toussote._ Hem Hem ! (Harry à Ginny : Laisse chérie ! C'est une discussion d'hommes. Ginny narquoise : Pff ! T'es pas aussi macho quand t'arrives pas à ouvrir le pot de confiture... Ron : Mais c'est terrible comme situation, tu as cette délicieuse gelée appétissante qui n'attend que toi et tu n'arrives pas à l'atteindre, c'est une vraie torture morale ! Fred et George acquiescent de la tête: Horrible...).

**Nom de jeune fille** : Hem Hem ! Je n'ai jamais été mariée. (Drago hilare : Et vous vous considérez comme des hommes ? Ron : Parle pour toi Drag-Queen ! Ginny : Dites les gars... vous allez pas vous la mesurer quand même ?) Hem Hem... (Sirius : Chiche ! Je joue ! Remus blasé: Arrête Patmol ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve...).

**Surnom(s)** : _Ombrage toussote de façon plus appuyée._ HEM HEM ! (Severus à Sirius : C'est ça on te croit petit calibre...) HEM HEM ! (James : Oh la ferme la Chauve-Souris !) Comment ? (Sirius : Sangsue purulente !) _Ombrage devient rouge._ Pardon ? (Severus : Vieille gargouille !) Comment osez-vous ? (Hermione à Ginny: Sinon toi, comment tu fais la citrouille farcie ? J'avais envie d'essayer de la faire maison pour Noël... Tonks s'immisce dans la conversation : Oh ! Moi j'ai un super secret de famille pour cette recette ! Hermione : Ah oui ? Tonks : Oui je mets beaucoup de gingembre et un peu de lait. Neville : Hein ? Mais cette plante est aphrod... Tonks mettant un doigt sur sa bouche : Shhh ! Je sais ! Et c'est tout l'intérêt... Ginny : Hahum... Luna : Tiens j'essaierai à l'occasion...). _Ombrage semble choquée._Citrouille farcie ? Moi ?

**Date de naissance** : (Tonks à Luna : Oui essaie donc c'est délicieux. Mais fais attention ça moisit vite.) _Ombrage devient cramoisie et serre les poings_.

**Adresse** : (Ginny à Hermione : Oh tu sais quoi ? Ma petite Lily a rêvé l'autre nuit qu'elle habitait dans la forêt avec des Centaures dans une cabane dans les arbres.) _Ombrage blêmit et tremblote_. (Lily : Ooooh ! C'est mignon ! Ginny faisant un clin d'oeil : Je crois qu'elle a bien aimé le prince Legolas... Harry sifflote : Et ce n'est pas la seule... suivez mon regard... Ginny: Oh ça va hein...).

**E-mail** : Vous croyez sincèrement que je m'abaisse à ce genre de choses moldues... (Drago : Ah parce que... vous n'êtes pas baissée là ? Ah... mais vous êtes naine en fait... _Tous éclatent de rire. La voix de Mysticfairy s'élève dans la pièce : "Drago gagne un niveau"._ Ron : Quoi ? Cette fouine monte de niveau pour une vanne aussi moisie ? C'est pas juste ! Drago hautain : Ah ! T'es dégoûté la belette hein ? _La voix de Doenika s'élève dans la pièce : "Drago gagne une teinte de blond supplémentaire et les bottes compensées "Cathy Guetta" modèle panthère rose taille 39". Tous éclatent d'un rire tonitruant, Severus s'écroule sur son siège pour pleurer de rire à son aise_. Drago outré : QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Ginny qui suffoque à moitié de rire : Merlin... Ron, j'ai une image mentale saisissante. Il faut absolument que je la partage. Redonne-moi la réplique... Ron : Hein ? Euh... bon euh si tu veux... Quoi ? Cette fouine monte de niveau pour une vanne aussi moisie ? C'est pas juste ! _Ginny agite sa baguette et Drago se retrouve affublé d'un combi-short rose bonbon, avec une ceinture à clous étoilés et des bottes compensées de quinze centimètres à paillettes roses et noires. Il se déhanche en relevant ses mèches blondes et prend la pose : "J'tai cassé là !" Lucius s'évanouit. Narcissa se mord un ongle. Les autres ne savent plus comment se positionner pour respirer._ Drago reprenant ses esprits: NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE HEIN ! RETIRE-MOI CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT ! OU JE TE JURE QUE... QUE...).

**Aime** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapage ? Un peu d'ordre pendant mon interview je vous prie ! (_Drago pointe sa baguette sur Harry et ce dernier se retrouve habillé en soubrette avec le plumeau coincé dans le slip._ Sirius : Hum, tu es mignonne Harry mais tu as songé à l'épilation ? Harry : AAAAH ! MAIS C'EST IMMONDE ! CA GRATTE ! M'AMOUR VENGE-MOI ! Ginny: Ah ouais. Tu le prends comme ça...).

**N'aime pas** : Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! (_Ginny pointe sa baguette sur Lucius qui, à peine remis de ses émotions, se retrouve déguisé en Bill des Tokio Hotel._ Lucius : Mais ça serre ! Ce pantalon est trop petit ! Neville : Il y a le ventre qui déborde. Faut arrêter la Bièraubeurre... Mysticfairy : Oh ! Il a une masse graisseuse abdominale ! C'est un facteur de risque cardiovasculaire ! Vous surveillez votre glycémie ? Et votre cholestérol ? Vous mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour ? Doenika la prend par la main et la pousse vers la sortie : C'est bon c'est fini les partiels. Tu t'arrêtes. _On entend encore Mysticfairy au loin : "Vous marchez trente minutes par jour ?"_)

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : _Le calme semble revenu._ Hem... Donc mon plan de carrière est... (Lucius se tâtant le haut du crâne : Mais... mais c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? Drago : Ah tu touches la famille ? Okay... _Drago vise Ron qui se retrouve en danseuse du Lido. _Ron: Maaaiiiis ! Il y a quelque de coincé entre mes fesses ! Et c'est quoi toutes ces plumes ? Où est ma virilité ?).

**Devise** : CELA SUFFIT! (_Ginny outrée cherche une nouvelle proie mais tous les proches de Malefoy se planquent sous les sièges. Elle se tourne alors vers Severus._ Severus : Ose ne serait-ce qu'y penser et tu es morte. Ginny couine en tapant du pied : Grrr ! Drago triomphant: Ha ! J'ai gagné...).

**Couleur** : _Ombrage devient hystérique_. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SACCAGER ET PIETINER MON HONNEUR DE LA SORTE ! JE SUIS LA SOUS-SECRETAIRE D'ETAT ! DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE ! (_Ginny et Drago pointent ensemble leur baguette sur Ombrage mais rien ne se passe._ Hermione: Ça alors ! Il semble qu'elle ne puisse pas être plus ridicule que ça !).

**Plat préféré** : MAIS QUI A ETABLI CE QUESTIONNAIRE ? On s'en fiche ! Question suivante !

**Idole** : (Dumbledore : On leur dit mon poussin que toute cette énergie libérée va avoir des effets très inattendus sur leur comportement ? Grindelwald: Et si tu conjurais plutôt un paquet de pop-corn, mon citron pressé, qu'on puisse savourer le spectacle tranquillement ?).

**Position préférée** : (_Les quelques personnes encore assez courageuses pour se montrer hors de leur cachette peuvent observer les quatre hommes touchés par les maléfices de transformation former une chenille et se dandiner en une chorégraphie endiablée._ Hermione totalement bouche bée: Ah ben si y'a pire qu'Ombrage en terme de ridicule. Il faut faire quelque chose... Ginny tu m'aides ?).

**Message pour ses fans** : (_Dans la pagaille générale, personne ne s'est vraiment aperçu que les Maraudeurs sont restés étrangement externes à la bagarre et silencieux. Pendant que Harry, Ron, Lucius et Drago retrouvent apparence et esprit, ils complotent dans leur coin._ Sirius : Hé ! Severus tu triches ! Severus : Dans tes rêves ! Sirius : Je prosteste, il n'y a pas de bonnes conditions ! Il manque un peu plus de gente féminine ! _Les rares groupies restantes s'exclament à grands cris. "Siriuuuuuuus !"_ Lucy le regard brillant : Il y en a encore ? Sirius : Elles veulent voir le loup. Remus : Quoi moi ? Mais non j'arbitre on a dit ! Sirius : Mais non... mon mien... Lucy: Qu'elles essayent...).

* * *

_Note des auteurs:_  
_Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre particulièrement déjanté vous aura plu. Honnêtement je ne pense qu'on a encore pété notre câble plus que de raison, à supposer que le reste de cerveau qu'il reste après mes partiels ait un peu de raison... :p_  
_Bref, on espère que ce nouveau cran franchi en terme de délire OOC ne vous rebutera pas et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que nous avons aimé le concocter._

_See you next time pour Colin Crivey !_


	22. Colin Crivey

_C'est renous que v'là ! *wooo*  
Pour la majorité de P'ti Lu' poète, un nouveau chapitre ! Bon anniversaire Lu' en avance parce que tu roxxes de la moumoute ! Bonne lecture. Merci Arsène._

* * *

**Nom** : Colin Crivey. _Colin pointe son appareil vers lui et se prend en photo, un sourire ultrabright sur les lèvres._

**Nom de jeune fille** : _Colin ne semble pas écouter correctement, change de pose et prend un nouveau cliché._ Col… (Hermione : Colin ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la question…) Ne bouge pas Hermione… Super, elle est bonne ! (Ron : Hey ! Surveille ton langage avorton ! _Hermione et Ginny soupirent._ Drago : Je crois que c'est lui qui comprend pas correctement… pas étonnant d'ailleurs… Ron : La ferme ! Harry: Bon allez question suivante !).

**Date de naissance** : 1981. (Ginny : Mais c'est quoi tous ces gens qui refusent de donner leur date exacte de naissance hein ? On n'est pas assez vieux pour avoir à le cacher ! Sirius regardant Severus : Parle pour toi hein… Severus : Très bien ! J'ai voulu la jouer soft hein, je suis pas contrariant mais si tu veux la jouer hard… on va la jouer hard. Patte-top-molle, la prochaine fois que tu commandes une potion anti-rides tu iras te faire cuire un œuf de dragon ! Tous : QUOI ? James scandalisé : Patmol, tu fais pas ça hein ? Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ? Lily : Genre, tu croyais être le seul à utiliser mon numéro client en traître ? _Les autres sont morts de rire._ Luna pragmatique : Il faut laisser passer la beauté et préserver ce qui est précieux. Narcissa blasée : Oui enfin, quand ça se fripe il faut bien agir hein…) _Lucius tombe dans les pommes sous le regard atterré de Drago. Colin prend un cliché._

**Adresse** : Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je ne veux pas de paparazzi chez moi, moi le seul, l'unique fan absolu de Harry Potter, Le Survivant, Celui qui a Survécu ! (Drago : Euh, c'est pareil…) Que nenni inculte ! Tu n'y entends rien ! Le grand, le célébrissime, le majestueux, l'incomparable… (Ginny voyant Harry soupirer : Si tu veux chéri, je peux chanter… Severus: Le pire c'est que ça pourrait marcher…).

**E-mail** : Harry-Potter-Fan-Service-at-Gryffondor-dot-com  _Colin mitraille Harry sous tous les angles._ En exclusivité, dès demain, les photos exclusives de cette séance d'interviews ! Une qualité sans égale pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! (Drago : Bon il va se calmer l'hystérique là ?) **La photographe****: Il va surtout arrêter de prendre toutes ces photos ! C'est MON interview ! Bon sang de bois !**

**Aime **: Harry Potter ! L'Elu ! L'Unique ! _Harry lance un Stupéfix pour le faire taire, mais le sort traverse Colin qui est inconsistant._ Ouais trop fort ! Harry m'a lancé un sort ! Il m'a distingué ! _Colin se reprend en photo._ (Ginny: Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs qu'il puisse tenir un appareil ?).

**N'aime pas** : Tout ce que Harry n'aime pas. (Drago : Et si le Balafré perdait un pari contre moi et courrait à poil durant un match international de Quidditch, tu en ferais autant ? Harry écarlate : Non mais t'es pas bien la fouine ! Tes fantasmes pervers tu te les gardes ! Lily : Moi je suis sûre que tu ferais un tabac mon chéri, déjà tout petit tu avais le plus joli popotin des bébés du quartier…) _Harry reste bouche bée._ Oh, quel merveilleux cliché, il restera dans les annales ! (Lupin : Quel sens de l'à propos, c'est troublant) _James sort de la pièce pour rire à son aise._

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Des photos ! Davantage de photos ! Toujours plus de photos de notre Héros ! _La photographe tente de lui confisquer son appareil, mais Colin s'élève facilement hors de portée._ Oh ! Harry vu du ciel ! Un inédit ! _Harry préfère s'asseoir, impuissant._

**Devise** : _Colin s'empare du balai-serpillère de Sirius et s'époumone_. Si j'eeeeeeeexiiiiiiiiste ! Maaaaaa viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! C'est d'êêêêêêêêêêtre Fan ! Fan ! C'est d'êêêêêêêtre Fan ! Sans rééééééééépiiiiit ! Jour eeeeeet nuiiiiiiiiiit. Mais qui peut dire j'aiiiiiiiiime, donc je suiiiiiiiiiiiis ! (Voldemort : Non mais il croit quoi lui ? Qu'il peut me piquer la vedette comme ça ? Avada Kedavra !) _Colin s'écroule, raide en criant : Oh non ! Encore mort !_ (Lupin : Euh Colin ? Tu ne peux pas mourir… une deuxième fois.) _Colin se relève et tend son appareil à Lupin_ Tiens tiens ! Je refais la pose ! (Drago: Non seulement il est barge, mais voilà que ça tourne au glauque… tous ravagés moi je dis…).

**Couleur** : Rouge et Or. (Neville: Ah ben, ça faisait longtemps cette réponse débile qui sert à rien…).

**Plat préféré**: La confiture de lait.

**Idole** : (Harry : Je crois qu'on va shunter cette question hein ! On a compris je crois…) Oh Harry ! Quelle assurance ! Quelle classe naturelle ! _Il prend un nouveau cliché._ (Harry se pince l'arête du nez: Je vais craquer…).

**Position préférée** : En haut de mon escabeau sur la colline en face de Godric's Hollow, mon super télé-objectif porte directement sur la salle de bains ! (Ginny : QUOI ? Ron : Eh ouais frangine, il t'a vu t'épiler le maillot pendant que ton masque à la bave de Scrout à Pétard posait, pas de chance hein… Sirius : Un masque à la bave de Scrout ? Et ça marche bien ? Severus scandalisé : Eh ! Tu vas pas changer de fournisseur quand même ! James: C'ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas balancer !).

**Message pour ses fans** : Chers camarades de cœur ! Mes frères ! Nous sommes tous fans ! Proclamons en ce jour une marche sur Godric's Hollow ! La Marche de la Victoire ! (Harry: Nooooooon !).

* * *

Note de l'auteur :  
Ici Do' qui vous parle. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré son petit - tout petit - retard. *graymdr*  
Je vous remercie plus particulièrement pour m'avoir permis de placer cette réplique **historique** et pleine de bon sens tirée de _Nicky Larson_ : « Oh non ! Encore mort ! » *mdr*  
Hop ! Ici Mystic ! Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Gellert Grindelwald !


	23. Gellert Grindelwald

_Nous revoilààà ! On vous a manqué ? Oui on sait. La modestie nous étouffe pour tout vous dire. Aller, il est tard, alors on abrège... Bonne lecture ! Merci à Arsène._

* * *

**Nom** : Gellert Grindelwald (Hermione : Tiens, ça me rappelle cette petite station de ski en Suisse, très agréable. _Dumbledore ricane en voyant Grindelwald soupirer._) Ah non hein ! Ça suffit avec la Suisse ! (Sirius : Aha, Dumby pouffe et Grindel grince. Lupin : Ça pour une blague nulle... James avec l'accent suisse: Cey sûûûûr).

**Surnom(s)** : Personne ne s'est jamais risqué à m'affubler d'un sobriquet... exception faite de mon petit citron pressé. (Dumbledore hilare : En même temps, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de celui qui aurait essayé ma Bombabouse fruitée.) Hum... C'est pas faux ! (Dumbedore : Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison ma petite anguille frétillante... Sirius joyeux : Et Grindel glisse ! James : Cey sûûûûûr ! Severus: Pitoyable...).

**Date de naissance** : Since 1883. (Drago voulant chambrer le Mage Noir : Comme le chocolat suisse ! Mouaha... Ron docte : Ouais, sauf que c'est pas suisse, c'est Victor Auguste Poulain, confiseur à Blois, et c'était en 1848... inculte !) _Drago reste planté, la bouche ouverte._ (James : Tu veux du Cho-ko-lââââââ ? Sirius : Et Grindel goûte. James : Cey sûûûûr !) _Lily soupire._

**Adresse** : Dernièrement... un cachot humide et mal isolé du froid, que j'ai moi-même construit d'ailleurs... on rit pas... (Ginny : Et vous n'avez pas pensé à vous tatouer le plan de votre prison sur le dos ? Vous êtes mauvais... Sirius : Du coup Grindel gèle. James toujours avec son accent : Il avey froaaaa Lucius ironique: Sans blague...).

**E-mail** : Rimel ? Mais j'en mets pas ! (Dumbledore : Inutile voyons, regardez ses magnifiques boucles blondes, son visage poupin, ses lèvres si parfaitement dessinées... ah si la décence ne m'en empêchait pas, je pourrais... Hermione : Vous n'avez pas honte à votre âge ? Dumbledore : Mais voyons on est pas vieux ! On est morts... Harry : Ouais ben ça reste glauque quand même... Luna angélique : Et l'adresse e-mail dans tout ça ? Ginny : Lady-Oscar-le-grand-Mage-Noir-at-Durmstrang-dot-com Mysticfairy : On a hésité quand même... il est resté longtemps à Nurmengard... Doenika : Ouais, mais je l'imagine mal en train de geeker dans son cachot... enfin, j'dis ça... avec les « no life » on sait jamais... (Sirius : Grindel's gloss ! Severus : Tu t'es vautré clébard, t'es plus synchro avec le sujet... James: Cey sûûûûûûr !).

**Aime** : Mon petit citron pressé. _Grindelwald se met à énumérer sa liste de plus en plus rapidement. _Torturer les gens, me gratter entre les orteils, construire des prisons... pour les autres... (Sirius : Grindel se grouille ! James: Il monte dans les touuuuurs...).

**N'aime pas **: Tester mes prisons. (Ginny : GG ! Voldemort : Tu parles d'un Mage Noir fiable, qui se fait enfermer comme un idiot ! Bonjour la réputation ! ) Hey... si je me souviens bien... qui c'est qui vous avait dit que ça marcherait pas le coup de la baguette ? Hein ? Qui c'est qui avait raison ? Hein ? _Voldemort grommèle dans sa barbe._ Alors ? Hein ? J'ai pas entendu... Qui ? Sirius: Grindel glousse.).

**But/Ambition dans la mort** : Dominer le monde et surtout rayer la Suisse de la carte ! (Minerva : Non ! Vieille chouette rabougrie ! Eloignez-vous de mon globe terrestre ! Et posez ce marqueur ! Sirius : Grindel gaffe ! Ginny : Ouais mais là pour le coup s'il s'arrête pas, il va le sentir passer... pas commode la dirlo des Gryffondor... James: Cey sûûûûûr ! ).

**Devise**: Pour le plus grand bien.

**Couleur** : Comme mon citron ! Arc-en-ciel ! (Voldemort : Mais... vous êtes un Mage Noir que diable ! C'est quoi ce choix de couleur pourri !) La prison ça change un homme Tommy... _Les autres éclatent de rire._ (Voldemort : AVAD...) C'est bon, tu me l'as déjà faite, recycle-toi... (Sirius hilare : Et Grindel gagne ! Lily blasée : T'es lourd... James : Cey sûûûûûûr ! Lily: Toi aussi chéri...).

**Plat préféré** : (Ron joyeux : Les petits suisses ?) _Un silence des plus éloquents emplit la salle. (_Neville : Ron ? Tu cours vite ? Ron : Euuuh... Sirius : Grindel grogne ! Ginny: Pas content ! Pas content ! Pas content !).

**Idole** : Le seul qui ait eu le courage de m'affronter en duel et de me vaincre.  
**  
Position préférée** : La position de l'huître perlière. (Lily : Waw ! Quel nom poétique ! Ça a l'air très beau comme communion... James gêné : Hmm, mon cœur, en fait, ce nom c'est pour... hmm... désigner une activité plutôt... réduite... Sirius: Voilà... donc au final... Grindel glande !).

**Message pour vos fans** : (Ginny imitant Grindelwald : J'ai huit secondes pour vous dire que cette baguette c'est de la dynamite ! _Dumbledore a un hoquet de surprise_ Sirius : Et Grindel... _BOUM !_ James se faisant éjecter: Traliailali-ouuu !) Mais je NE SUIS PAS SUISSE BORDEL !

* * *

_Next time Rita Skeeter..._


	24. Rita Skeeter

_La dernière fiche et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction délirante au possible. Le prochain sera particulier, et tentera d'expliquer un peu certaines libertés OOC que nous avons semées tout au long de notre folle aventure... ou pas. Bonne Lecture._**  
**

_Note : Lolott' est une autre pienne, amie de Lucy qui s'est vue incrustée dans ce chapitre en tant que boulette... Merci à elle.  
_

* * *

**Nom** : Rita Skeeter (Hermione : Étrange quand on y pense, que vous ayez choisi une forme Animagus de scarabée, alors que votre nom signifie moustique... Harry libérant sa frustration : On se fout de son nom, pour moi elle restera à jamais un sale cafard... grosse tête, gros yeux, et grosses f... James : Hmm, fiston, je ne te l'ai pas appris certes mais quand même, on ne profère pas ce genre de « compliment » à une femme sans se prémunir avant... Sirius : Ça tombe bien j'ai du Baygon !) _Lucius lève les yeux au ciel._

**Nom de jeune fille** : _Rita vexée de la boutade précédente énonce, hautaine : _Pff ! Le cafard n'est pas sénile avant l'âge au moins... je ne compte pas me répéter.

**Surnom(s)** : _Rita soupire bruyamment, bien décidée à bouder._ (Ginny: C'est pas grave, si elle fait la tronche BeetleJuice, on va répondre nous !).

**Date de naissance** : On ne demande pas l'âge d'une dame ! (Ron : Non mais pour les cafards on fait une exception !) _Rita ouvre de grands yeux indignés derrière ses lunettes incrustées de faux diamants, et se retourne, décidée à ne plus piper mot de toute l'interview._ (Doenika : Mystic tu ne crois pas qu'on abuse un peu en se débarrassant d'elle comme ça ? Mysticfairy : Meuh noooon, et puis de toute façon il fallait bien réussir à caser qu'elle est née en 1951, on y arrivait pas alors... Hermione prenant soudainement un accent marseillais très marqué: 51 ? Quoi comme le pastisseuh ? Euh oops, excusez-moi, une réminiscence...).

**Adresse** : _Une main tire timidement la cape de Mysticfairy. « Hé Mystic... »_ (Ginny : Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle habitait mais je crois que la résidence qui lui correspondait le mieux était son joli petit bocal... hein Hermione ? Hermione : Absolument...) _Rita juge bon de réagir à un outrage pareil :_ COMMENT ? CETTE BOÎTE ? NE ME PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE CE TRUC ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TA BARAQUE EST UN TAUDIS LA BELETTE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DOIT PENSER COMME TOI ! (Ginny : Hey ! Un peu de respect cloporte ! Sinon tu iras rejoindre l'allergique au rasoir avec les asticots ! Et j'ai une Wiimote dorée édition spéciale Zelda maintenant et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir ! Tu risquerais de ne pas aimer ! Doenika : Mais... C'EST LA MIENNE ! Ginny : Rho c'est bon tu vas pas jouer ta radine ! Mysticfairy : Non mais Gin', je crois que tu sous-estimes un poil la passion de Do' pour Zelda... c'est dangereux ce que tu fais... Ginny : Tss ! Même pas peur !) _« Hé Mystic... »_

**E-mail **: Annonces-croustillantes-je-suis-preneuse –at - Gazette-du-Sorcier - com (Sirius : Vends collier anti-puces. Très peu servi. Rogue sifflotant : Pourtant ça n'aurait pas été du luxe.) _« Hé... hé Mystic... »_

**Aime** : Dévoiler les secrets inavouables des gens. (Lily : Ouais chercher la merde quoi...) _« Mystic ? »_

**N'aime pas** : Quand ma Plume à Papote se rebelle... (Harry : Quand elle ne déforme pas suffisamment la vérité surtout !) _« Mystic ! »_ (Lucy : Mystic, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Lolott' essaie de communiquer avec toi depuis un moment maintenant...) _Le regard de Lolott' se tourne vers sa camarade de toujours, imitant à la perfection celui du Chat Potté._ (Doenika : Parce qu'elle est punie... Lucy : Ah bon pourquoi ? Mysticfairy : Parce qu'elle m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques mois pour me dire qu'elle trouvait le temps long depuis la parution du dernier chapitre, et qu'elle se proposait de remplacer Do' pour faire avancer les choses plus vite...) _Lucy ouvre grand la bouche, étonnée, et regarde Lolott' avec désapprobation. Ladite Lolott' baisse les yeux, penaude._ (Doenika docte: Du coup, elle doit faire pénitence).

**But/Ambition dans la vie** : Dénicher encore et toujours plus de potins croustillants ! (Neville : Des scandales plus salaces les uns que les autres plutôt... Hermione : Oh, de ce côté-là je ne m'en fais pas vraiment, si elle dérape d'un chouïa, elle retourne dans son flacon !) _« Mystic ? » La requête de Lolott' se fait de plus en plus désespérée._ (Mysticfairy soupirant, le regard courroucé : Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?) _Lolott' se recroqueville, se préparant à subir les foudres de Mystic. « Je... je peux aller aux toilettes ? »_ (Doenika impitoyable : Pas question... Et je préfère t'avertir petite insolente, tu ne risques pas de remonter sur le trône de sitôt ! Mysticfairy: T'es vache quand même... la pauvre.).

**Devise** : Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, on l'invente ! (James : Jeune cerf enthousiaste cherche nez rouge pour le spectacle de Noël chez les Archanges. Sirius : Mais c'est un renne qu'il nous faut ! It's not serious tout ça ! Quoique, normal vu que Sirius c'est moi ! Mouaha ! Lupin blasé : Va falloir appeler la brigade anti-blague pourrie... Sirius : Ben quoi... Sirius/serious ça le fait non ? Lily: Tu sors...).

**Couleur** : Vert. (Drago : Oui enfin... vert, vert, un vert très moche... tendance tapisserie années 50. Ginny : Ben ça tombe bien, c'est son époque...) Dites donc ! (Ginny : Donc. James : Superbe contre de la Poursuiveuse !) _Lolott' larmoyante : « Jeune PIenne maltraitée cherche sanibroyeur SFA. Urgent. »_

**Plat préféré**: Le porridge.

**Idole** : Je n'ai pas besoin d'idole, moi qui suis en haut de l'affiche. (Ginny chante : En dix fois plus gros que n'importe qui mon nom s'étalait. Je m'voyais déjà adulé et riche... Rogue: Il aura fallu attendre la toute fin pour en avoir une potable...).

**Position préférée** : _Rita esquisse un sourire mutin._ Eh bien... (Harry : Ouais non, on ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle fait avec sa Plume en dehors des interviews... protégeons nos enfants ! Drago : Dit le gars qui expose ses parties sur un balai... Mysticfairy : Oui mais lui c'est le héros...) _Drago soupire, un peu blasé_.

**Message pour vos fans** : (Doenika: Jeune Zelda de 26 ans, cherche Link pour relation de gamers, scorers si affinités. Nerd s'abstenir...)

**Et bien voilà, je vous remercie vous tous pour ces photos individuelles et pour m'avoir accordé de votre précieux temps. Je vous dis au revoir.**

_La photographe adresse un clin d'œil à l'assemblée et commence à ranger son matériel, pendant que les protagonistes profitent de ces derniers moments pour se manifester leurs amitiés.  
Bientôt, la salle est redevenue silencieuse et les lumières meurent à leur tour, laissant l'obscurité reprendre ses droits.  
Seule une voix étouffée derrière la porte parvient encore à se faire entendre : « Au fait on en fait quoi des groupies crevées ? Faudrait les évacuer non ? »_


	25. La cuillère n'existe pas

_Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre qui normalement devrait éclairer quelques points, car malgré notre délire avancé, nous avons tenté de justifier, en espérant que ça vous satisfera._

* * *

Le silence s'était imposé depuis un moment lorsqu'un rai de lumière déchira la pénombre de l'amphithéâtre. La silhouette qui se faufila dans les allées de sièges semblait comme chez elle, se mouvant avec aisance vers l'estrade faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Seul le chuintement de la porte lors de son ouverture avait troublé la quiétude de la pièce, l'intrus se déplaçant à pas feutrés, discret comme une ombre.

Une fois sur l'estrade, il se tint immobile dans le clair-obscur durant de longues minutes, nullement inquiété par l'ambiance pesante. Les mains dans les poches de sa robe, la tête penchée légèrement en arrière, il semblait plongé dans d'obscures pensées.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il sentit l'air se rafraîchir autour de lui. Une présence se rapprochait, celle qu'il avait patiemment attendue. Il esquissa un demi-sourire et s'adressa à sa visiteuse sans même prendre la peine de se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Vous êtes en retard, énonça tranquillement Harry, souriant toujours.

Il se retourna alors et fit face à la photographe, qui arborait un sourire malicieux. Son regard pétillait étrangement derrière ses lunettes, signature d'une intelligence qu'il aurait été dangereux de sous-estimer. La jeune femme souleva sa longue chevelure d'un geste nonchalant, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je devais aller ranger mon matériel, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, et il réprima un léger haussement d'épaules, il n'était visiblement pas troublé par l'aura mystérieuse qui se dégageait de son interlocutrice, il la connaissait à présent. Il aurait dû avoir peur sans doute, mais il avait dorénavant affronté bien pire pour céder à la panique. Aussi ce fut avec insouciance et presque même insolence qu'il rétorqua : "Comme si vous aviez besoin de ranger quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi rire."

La femme souriait toujours, impressionnée de ne pas inspirer davantage de prudence et de terreur à son opposant, c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait choisi Harry pour se divertir, son cran lui plaisait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée avec un mortel.

Harry attendait, patient, que la créature veuille bien reprendre son apparence originelle, il ne l'aimait pas sous cette forme, comme n'importe quelle personne qu'il aurait pu croiser au Ministère, il croyait s'être habitué à la voir ainsi, mais il préférait nettement faire face à elle sous son vrai jour.

Il sembla que son souhait avait été entendu, en effet, des volutes de fumée noirâtre entouraient déjà la photographe, signe de son imminent changement d'état.

Un caquètement sournois se fit entendre alors que la tête de la jeune femme se départait de sa peau, s'émaciant encore davantage à chaque seconde, laissant deviner un crâne aux orbites flamboyantes dissimulé sous une longue capuche noire, la Faucheuse elle-même se tenait à présent devant le Survivant.*

- J'ai rempli ma part de contrat, dit Harry simplement, à vous d'honorer la vôtre.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper, tu as payé pour savoir que je suis du genre à toujours faire ce que j'annonce n'est-ce pas ?

Harry retint pour la première fois depuis longtemps un frémissement, alors que les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec la Mort faisaient irruption dans sa tête, il avait effectivement réalisé qu'il ne fallait mieux pas jouer avec elle, elle n'offrait que rarement de seconde chance.

Il y avait à peine plus d'un mois que tout cela avait commencé, mais il semblait à Harry bien davantage, tant il avait été éprouvé par toute cette histoire macabre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! avait salué jovialement la secrétaire du Bureau des Aurors.

- Bonjour, Jasmine, vous avez des messages pour moi ?

- Non Monsieur, mais une personne vous attend dans votre bureau.

Harry avait froncé un sourcil.

- Vous l'avez faite entrer ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir de rendez-vous pour ce matin.

La jeune femme s'était tordu les mains nerveusement.

- Je sais bien Monsieur, mais elle a beaucoup insisté et elle a... comment vous dire, elle semble très étrange.

- Vraiment ?

La curiosité de Harry était à présent piquée au vif, il savait que Jasmine n'était pas une personne facilement impressionnable, aussi cette visite promettait d'être instructive.

Il avait pris le couloir menant à son bureau, non sans s'assurer que sa baguette coulissait correctement dans son étui, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Il avait ouvert la porte avec précaution sans non plus être sur le qui-vive, il fallait être fou après tout pour oser venir attaquer un Auror au sein même du Département, avec le nombre de ses collègues présents alentour.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil, qu'un frisson glacé l'avait saisi, bon sang il avait pourtant laissé des consignes pour que la cheminée soit bien allumée chaque matin avant son arrivée ! Il n'était pas vraiment contrariant comme employé, mais il estimait tout de même qu'en plein mois de février, un chauffage sommaire était le minimum pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Soucieux de ne pas paraître impoli, il avait toutefois remisé son souhait d'invoquer un bon feu après les salutations d'usage envers sa visiteuse, mais cette dernière n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever, ni même de tourner la tête vers lui. Voilà qui était assez déplacé avait-il jugé, pour une personne qui se présentait sans même prendre rendez-vous. Il n'avait cependant pas fait de remarque particulière et s'était dirigé vers son bureau. Il avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée vers l'âtre lors de son passage, mais il avait eu la surprise de constater que des flammes vives léchaient déjà de grosses bûches. C'est donc avec un visage légèrement interloqué qu'il s'était défait de sa cape, et s'était assis à sa place, rencontrant pour la première fois le regard de l'inconnue.

Ça avait été à ce moment précis, qu'il avait compris comment elle avait presque effrayé Jasmine, et réussi à pénétrer les lieux sans la moindre difficulté. Son expression était des plus charmantes, avec un petit sourire énigmatique et de profonds yeux d'un bleu clair inquiétant. Il n'aurait pas été capable de décrire exactement ce que cette femme lui inspirait, mais il se dégageait d'elle une aura de malaise qui avait mis tous les sens de Harry en alerte. Elle était dangereuse.**

- Bonjour Madame, avait dit Harry avec un sourire prudent, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

- Mademoiselle, avait corrigé l'interlocutrice en étirant davantage ses lèvres, laissant ainsi voir des dents impeccablement blanches.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? avait continué Harry, soucieux d'en finir au plus vite avec cet entretien inconfortable.

L'étrangère n'avait pris la peine de s'excuser ni pour son attitude des plus cavalières, ni pour son manque évident de courtoisie. Elle s'était contentée de fixer le Survivant d'un regard qu'il aurait pu qualifier de gourmand, s'il n'avait été certain que ça cachait quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Le froid de la pièce s'insinuait en lui, manquant de peu le faire frissonner. D'ailleurs, d'où pouvait-il bien venir ? Toutes les issues étaient closes et la cheminée tournait à plein régime, ce n'était pas normal et même si là non plus il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, Harry avait senti que c'était lié à la femme assise tranquillement devant lui. L'atmosphère était... surnaturelle.

Cette dernière avait semblé vouloir en venir au vif du sujet, puisqu'elle avait repris la parole.

- Je suis certaine que tu te doutes de qui je suis, ou plutôt de ce que je suis, avait-elle ajouté accentuant davantage son sourire, le faisant plus ressembler à un rictus à présent.

L'estomac de Harry s'était tordu d'angoisse, car même s'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à identifier clairement ce qu'elle était, il commençait à en avoir une assez bonne idée. Il savait qu'il avait déjà ressenti une aura similaire, mais il n'avait pu dire où, ni comment jusqu'à cet instant. La voix de la créature, car il s'agissait bien de cela, semblait résonner jusque dans ses os, et il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie où il avait expérimenté un tel sentiment, lors de son passage – réel ou pas, là n'était pas la question – à la gare de King's Cross lors du combat contre Voldemort.

Il s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir de lui, pour avoir revêtu cette apparence et s'être déplacée jusqu'à lui, et il n'allait pas s'amuser à tourner autour du pot, il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle s'en retourne d'où elle était venue.

- Que voulez-vous ? avait-il énoncé clairement, mais avec suffisamment de poids dans la voix pour que la Mort sache qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Elle avait ricané, comme si le motif de sa visite avait été une évidence. Il voulait aller droit au but, voilà qui était bien tombé, c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait.***

- Cher Harry Potter, ou devrais-je dire le Survivant, tu sembles en effet bien doué pour te soustraire à moi. Mais, je suis lasse de courir après les membres de ta famille, aussi je suis venue récupérer mon bien. Le cycle de mes Reliques va prendre fin, et il ne manque plus que la tienne, pour rassembler cette collection.

- La Cape d'Invisibilité donc ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous la donner comme ça ? Elle a été honorablement gagnée par Peverell lors de votre petite joute il y a longtemps, j'en suis le digne propriétaire et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en défaire, simplement à votre demande qui plus est.

- Tu vas me la donner, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le choix. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Je me fiche totalement que tu sois le possesseur légitime de cette Relique ou bien un vulgaire voleur, je veux la récupérer, et je l'aurai.

- Ce petit discours est bien mignon, rétorqua notre héros qui se sentait bizarrement de plus en plus en confiance, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à cela. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Vous avez fait un marché, vous avez perdu, un point c'est tout. La Cape est mienne, et je compte bien la garder. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire pour me l'arracher, car prendre une apparence humaine est une chose, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal. Je ne suis pas destiné à mourir maintenant, sinon vous ne seriez pas là à réclamer la Relique, ce qui me rassure en un sens, je sais maintenant qu'une longue vie est encore devant moi.

Le rictus de la Mort s'était fait beaucoup plus menaçant, il avait raison elle le savait, mais elle tenait à en finir. Et même si elle n'avait effectivement pas le droit de le priver de sa vie, elle était bien décidée à la lui empoisonner le plus possible, s'il s'obstinait à ne pas la satisfaire.

- Détrompe-toi mon chou, je suis tout à fait capable de faire de ton existence un calvaire, réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision malheureuse, l'avait-elle ouvertement menacé.

Harry n'avait pas voulu écouter un mot de plus de ce monologue censé lui faire peur. Il avait passé son adolescence entière à craindre pour sa vie et celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Et maintenant qu'il avait vaincu et enfin retrouvé une stabilité, il n'avait pas l'intention de céder aux caprices d'une entité moribonde qui, il le savait, ne pouvait rien faire de concret contre lui. Il s'était donc levé de son siège avec un sourire confiant, et avait lancé un sortilège informulé pour appeler la secrétaire, qui était rapidement venue voir ce que désirait l'Auror.

- Jasmine, je vous prie de bien vouloir raccompagner cette demoiselle, avait-il ordonné calmement. Nous en avons fini.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le reste de sa journée s'était passé le plus normalement possible, au point qu'il aurait pu douter sérieusement de la visite de la Mort en personne dans son bureau le matin-même. Il y avait quand même de quoi s'étonner d'une telle apparition, et il était certain que Ron aurait été relativement moqueur à son égard s'il lui avait raconté.

Ledit Ron était justement entré sans frapper dans le bureau de son meilleur ami en fin de journée, le visage blême, essoufflé comme s'il avait dû échapper à une horde de harpies enragées.

- Harry ! avait-il éructé péniblement, pantelant.

L'interpellé avait levé les yeux de ses dossiers, alarmé par le ton de son beau-frère.

Ron avait inspiré profondément avant de lâcher abruptement "Ginny !"

Aussitôt, Harry s'était levé, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à son épouse. Ça n'avait été que lorsque Ron avait ajouté "Ste-Mangouste..." qu'il s'était saisi de sa cape et s'était dirigé vers la cheminée, pour y prendre son pot de Poudre de Cheminette, et prononcer distinctement "Ste-Mangouste !"

Ron l'avait rejoint, et ils étaient partis tous les deux.

En entrant dans la chambre de Ginny, Harry avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait vu tous les appareils auxquels elle était reliée. Une chute de son balai lors de son entraînement quotidien avait failli lui coûter la vie. Elle ne savait pas comment elle n'avait pu éviter ce couloir d'air froid imprévisible sur sa trajectoire, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été de prier pour ses enfants et le reste de sa famille alors qu'elle basculait de son balai à plus de vingt mètres du sol.

Qu'elle s'en sorte avec de multiples fractures mais sans atteinte organique sérieuse avait relevé du miracle, et Harry avait senti l'angoisse de son entretien matinal revenir à la charge, ceci avait été et serait très certainement le premier et dernier avertissement qu'il aurait.

Il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'à son arrivée au Ministère le lendemain, Jasmine lui avait annoncé que la visiteuse de la veille l'attendait dans son bureau. Il avait eu toute la nuit au chevet de Ginny pour penser à la situation et à ce qu'exigeait la Mort, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il était entré dans la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de saluer la femme assise devant sa table, et s'était installé pour lui faire face. Le seul fait de croiser à nouveau son regard glacé avait de quoi le mettre en rage, aussi ce fut d'une façon on ne pouvait plus agressive qu'il s'adressa à elle.

- Pourriez-vous cesser ceci ? cracha-t-il. C'est extrêmement désagréable !

- Pardon ? avait répliqué la Mort sincèrement surprise d'une telle sortie.

- Le froid... est-ce vraiment utile de projeter ce froid ainsi ? grinça-t-il. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez, ne jouez plus à ça et passons aux choses sérieuses voulez-vous ?

Le sourire machiavélique que la Mort avait affiché en réponse à cette attaque n'était pas resté longtemps visible, et pour cause, il s'était littéralement liquéfié sur le visage de la jeune femme. Toute beauté et charme disparus à présent, Harry se tenait en face d'une silhouette squelettique encapuchonnée, au crâne nu et aux orbites vides luisantes. La lueur fantomatique qui avait croisé son regard avait de quoi terrifier les Aurors les plus aguerris, et il avait su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en acceptant de céder à ses exigences, avait-il eu le choix de toute façon ?

- Si je comprends bien, vous ne voulez qu'une seule chose ? La Cape d'Invisibilité ? Rien de plus ?

- C'est exact, avait répondu la Faucheuse.

Sa voix n'en était plus une, mais un râle guttural faisant dresser les poils sur les bras de Harry.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est interrompre le cycle des Reliques n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre.

- On essaie de marchander avec moi mon chou ?

Elle avait laissé échapper un rire rauque.

- Après tout je peux bien écouter, rien ne me force à accepter, avait-elle repris calmement.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malgré que j'aie anéanti Voldemort, de nombreux ennemis sont là dehors, à vouloir ma peau. J'ai beau savoir me battre et ne plus avoir peur de grand chose, je n'aspire qu'à une vie la plus tranquille possible, avec ma famille et mes amis.

- Je le conçois certes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis impliquée.

- J'ai besoin de la Cape. Permettriez-vous que je la conserve le temps de mon existence ? Seriez-vous satisfaite si je faisais le serment de vous la restituer lorsque mon heure sera venue ? Pour vous, le résultat sera le même, le cycle sera interrompu, et moi je vivrai l'esprit plus serein, j'estime en avoir suffisamment bavé.

Il n'aurait pas été possible pour Harry de décrire l'état de réflexion de la Mort, au vu de son apparence, mais il avait été soulagé de voir qu'au moins, elle avait pris le temps de considérer sa proposition. Après ce qui lui avait semblé d'interminables minutes, elle avait repris la parole.

- Je suis prête à accéder à cette requête, Harry Potter, mais j'exige une contrepartie.

- Vraiment ? avait balbutié Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Deux-Fois, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

- Absolument. Rien de bien méchant je te rassure mon chou, tout ce que je demande de toi, et de tes proches pour tout te dire, c'est de m'accorder une interview.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Il était dans son bureau, en train de marchander avec l'incarnation de la Mort, après que cette dernière ait failli tuer Ginny, et elle lui demandait... une interview ? La peur lui faisait-elle avoir des hallucinations ?

- Pourquoi ? n'avait-il pu que demander platement. Qu'est-ce que ce ça peut bien vous apporter ?

- Rien de plus qu'une part d'amusement et de curiosité mon chou, la vie est aussi mystérieuse pour moi que je le suis pour vous. Et puis... je dois bien avouer que je laisse s'exprimer légèrement mon sadisme, je sais que tu exècres toute forme de presse. Il faut bien payer le prix de la faveur que je t'accorde.

Harry avait soupiré bruyamment, mais s'était dit qu'en pesant le pour et le contre, ce n'était pas très cher payé. Il avait cependant tiqué sur ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

- ... et mes proches ? Comment ça ?

- Il serait injuste que tu sois le seul à me rétribuer pour avoir une vie exempte de soucis. Tu souhaites protéger ta famille et tes amis non ? Je ne te laisserai pas prendre tout sur toi, comme tu en as la fâcheuse habitude, les héros c'est rasoir.

Le rire qui avait retenti dans le bureau était redevenu cristallin et agréable, alors que la jeune femme séduisante avait à nouveau fait son apparition. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules, la Mort avait ajouté "Je vais te dire, si tu ajoutes à la liste que je te soumettrai quelques uns de tes ennemis, tu auras même droit à un petit bonus mon chou. Une relique, mais d'un autre genre, un objet précieux te reliant à tes parents que tu aimerais certainement récupérer... penses-y. Ah et... il est inutile je pense de te préciser que tout ceci doit rester strictement entre nous..."

Alors sans même prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse de Harry, elle avait quitté la pièce, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry n'avait pas tergiversé bien longtemps pour se mettre au travail. Le soir-même chez lui l'attendait un courrier contenant la liste des "invités" souhaités par la Mort. Il avait été stupéfait en lisant certains noms, comment diable allait-il réussir à faire venir des personnes comme... Lucius Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Rita Skeeter ? Merlin ! Dolorès Ombrage ?!

Il avait cependant eu la bonne surprise de constater que la Mort était prête à l'aider afin de satisfaire sa curiosité et sa soif de divertissement. Lorsque Harry avait lu dans les journaux que des incidents aussi étranges que variés frappaient les membres potentiellement les plus difficiles à "inviter", il avait su que c'était gagné.

Il était resté sceptique en revanche sur le nombre astronomique de personnes décédées présentes sur la liste : ses parents, Sirius, Rogue... allait-il vraiment pouvoir converser avec toutes ces personnes ? Revoir les Maraudeurs ? Remplir sa part de marché allait s'avérer plus intéressante que prévu, et il s'en était réjoui.

- Mon chou, je suis pleinement satisfaite de cette interview. Je considère effectivement le contrat rempli. Tu es donc libre de conserver la Cape d'Invisibilité jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

La photographe fit apparaître un petit paquet de nulle part, et le lança à Harry qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Ton petit bonus mon chou, je n'ai pas oublié, commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil des plus particuliers – une extinction de son orbite suivie de la réapparition de la flamme. Il est temps pour moi de m'en retourner chez moi, je te souhaite une agréable et longue vie, Harry Potter.

Les volutes de fumée commençaient déjà à dissoudre la silhouette encapuchonnée, lorsque Harry l'interpella.

- Juste une dernière question... comment avez-vous fait pour réunir les morts et les vivants ?

Le rire si caractéristique et à présent familier à Harry se fit entendre.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma Pierre mon chou...

Et il en fut ainsi, la Mort ainsi partie, Harry se retrouvait seul dans cet amphithéâtre vide et sombre.****

Le paquet toujours dans ses mains, il entreprit de défaire le papier d'emballage, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il allait trouver. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la douceur d'une matière duveteuse qu'il comprit...

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ?"

La porte de l'amphithéâtre se refermait sur le Survivant qui aurait une vie longue et heureuse, seul un écho mourant se répercutait encore dans le couloir du bâtiment.

_**"Pouet..."**_

* * *

* Do': WTF ?!

** Do': Comme une fille à Zara un jour de soldes. *yes*

*** Do': Ouais nous aussi on veut aller droit au but. Mystic : Ouais, il est déjà 21h et je veux jouer à Mario moi... j'ai une comète mort subite à destroy...

**** Do': Et silencieux... Cf. La première version de ce texte où Mystic a employé ce mot 4 fois en 4 lignes. Mystic : Mystic elle t'emmerde...

_Et voilà... cette fois c'est la fin. Merci à tous. Peut-être à bientôt pour un autre délire, il m'en trotte un depuis un moment. Je n'ai simplement pas le temps d'écrire. On verra._


End file.
